Steptock Apartments
by Mattass
Summary: Julie has always been in the spotlight because of her parents and the fame they for owning the biggest food chain in norway. She moves to london for a fresh start after having a bad relationship. But then she meets Danny Jones.


Steptock Apartments

"Im only moving to london mum, not australia" I said to her over the phone at the airport in london.

"So? You could get raped, robbed, killed, kidnapped" She listed.

"Like im gonna go- HEY COME RAPE ME to everybody" I told her.

"Youll never know" She answered.

"Mhm" I said totally annoyed as I was paying for some candy I wanted before I was just on my way out and catch a bus into the mall where I had bought an apartment. Yeah, my family was quite rich and I had a little bank account with some millions on.

Spankulating out of the airport I nailed a cab instead of a bus and gave the person the adress and off we headed.

Getting to the mall I looked around and saw the entrence where I was supposed to go into.

"Can you help me please?!" I asked the driver of the cab.

He just looked at me speeded into his cab and drove of.

Getting inside I looked for the elevator and tried getting over to it, but it wasnt as easy as i thought.

All my 6 bags wouldnt work with my speed and they fell off the load with each step.

Reaching the elevator all my bags fell down and I muttered:"FUCK" as the elevator closed again.

"Need any help?" Asked someone and I spun around, there stood a girl that looked like Jennifer aniston.

"Jennifer Aniston?" I asked with a giggle.

"Hehe, no, but I get that a lot" She said.

She took three of my bags so I had three on my own and we walked into the elevator that had opend itself again.

"What floor?" She asked looking at me.

"Top"

"Wow, only the rich ones live there..." She said with a grin.

"Well mum and dad said they were gonna buy the flat for me if I decided to move, so I jumped on the chance of getting this one" I said with a laugh.

On the top she helped out of the elevator and into the flat. It looked so amazing. I had the view of london from the wall - windows I had.

"I hear some band lives here on this floor as well. One flat each" Said the girl.

"Cool, oh yeah.. btw.. Im Julie, who are you? And floor do you live on?" I asked.

"One down, with my sister and Im Bethany"

"Awesome"

We said bye to each other, as she closed the door I took some cds out put on in the cd player and started unpacking.

I knew I had to go food shopping but as I didnt really know where to go I had to get bethany to help me.

But then again what number was her door?!

Throwing a hoody on and pressing my feet into my converse I closed the door and wandered towards the elevator, I was just heading out of it on the 14th floor when Bethany and some girl came out of a flat.

I smiled and jogged over to them.

"Hey.. I need some guideing to a food shop.. Dunno where to go.." I said with a giggle.

"We were just heading out food shopping, you can join us"

I gladly accept the offer and we went off for some serious food shopping.

On that point Im glad mum and dad had set up a bank account for me and money while I was trying to adjust to the city life in london and finding a job.

Crossing the street outside I looked around, the place was quite posh actually. A lot of fancy houses, the big mall with flats in as well. Fancy cars around the place where ever I looked.

"Is this really posh or is it just me?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is posh, your apartment didnt cost 4 million pounds for nothing" Said bethanys sister.

"Hah, cool, I wonder if I will be seeing celebritys around here.." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh you most likely will, madonna owns a flat in that building, britney and that band... god knows what their name are..." Said Bethany with a laugh.

Walking into Tescos up the road I looked around and smiled, I loved it already.

"Well meet you guys at the check out .. aiight?" I said and took a trolley.

"Sure thing" They answered and we went our seperate ways.

"Ooh Jaffa... Hmm... drinks... Beer... Milk... soda... lemonade...pizza... bread... salami... marmite..yuck...oh well try it after all... bovril...chips... ice cream... Oh i will become fat... "

After my trolley had become awfully on the verge of falling over I went to pay for it, As I was just about to pay I saw Bethany and her sister on the way to where I stood.

By the time I was finished shoving all my food into plastic bags they were done as well.

"Here .. I can carry some of that for you" Said Bethany. Her sister who was named Jessica took two for me so I had like 5 bags on my own.

Just after when I reached my apartment I put my plastic bags inside the door and went down to the girls I had gotten to know. As they had invited me for dinner.

I ate and talked with them for an hour before I went up to my apartement and put my food in fridge, the ones I hadnt put in before I went down so they wouldnt be ruined.

After that I started on project unpack again. Finishing off putting my pants in a drawer I put my make up and other things in the bathroom and got a beer sitting on the couch.

It was going to be damn good living here, tomorrow I had to go out shoe/dvd and car shopping. I had an agreement with my parents. I could spend money on food, clothes, a car and what I needed.

Because it was enough money there for me to do that. More than I really needed.

But I had to find a job within 5 months had gone by. Or else they would be on the first plane over to bring me back.

It was a good enough settlement for me when I thought about it.

Finishing off my beer I changed my bedlinen and showered before I went to bed, It was already 1 am and I was knackered.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing like mad, groaning I rolled over and looked at the night stand. My phone flashed - MUM!

She was dead worried my cab had been crushed and was mad because I hadnt called when I had gotten to the apartment.

"Mum.. Im safe, Im not hungry, I have clothes a roof over my head... friends already... celebritys around me.. so If you see in the news paper or something youll know Ive found a hot celebrity boyfriend"

With a smirk on my face I could hear my mom gasp for air, the one thing she hated was me kididng with her. I knew she didnt want me to get more publicity already as for the fact that mom and dad owned some food chain store in norway.

"Honey, If you say something like that again... I will personally send your dad over there to pick you up... and I mean it"

"Sorry mom" I answered with a smile.

"Stop smiling"

"Hmpf"

We talked a little while longer before I told her I had to get dressed and go find a car. As I was walking out of the door to the entrence of the building bethany called my name. She had some uniform on.

"You going?" She asked.

"Car shopping" I told her with a smile.

"Cool, well gotta go, see ya"

I said bye to her and took off on my own down the street. Walking past all these stores, I told myself I had to apply for some jobs tomorrow.

I could not let my parents come to england and take me home to norway.

When I reached some car dealer store I looked in the windows to see a lot of cool cars.

Walking into the store I was greeted by a women with a smile plastered on her face so fake. And she looked like a malibu bimbo.

"Hi. Im interested in buying a car" I told her as we shaked hands. She showed me a lot of dull looking cars. So after about an hour I told her what type I wanted to buy.

"A Porsche?" She asked and had a look on her face that seemed like she thought I was a complete nutcase.

"Yes" I answered her.

"And you can afford that?"

"Do you always ask people that? Like if David beckham asked? .. I could always have mum send over the bank account papers she has that are mine"

"Alright" She said a little too stiff.

"I can see your in a bad mood...as always ... sis" Said someone and I turned around. I must have been gawking at the guy who stood there, because he laughed when our eyes met.

"No im not D! The boss just yelled at me for coming in two minutes later that I was supposed to" She said to the guy.

"Again?" He asked, the sound of when he said was rather funny.

"Ha-bloody-ha" She muttered.

"The car?" I asked, as I had managed to pull my jaw up from the floor.

"Well we have these, 2007 and 2008 models and the 07 costs 3,5 million and 08 costs 4,9" She said as she had noticed I was there after all.

"Ill take the 07 one" I told her with a smirk. I had been drooling over it for a long time.

When I looked up at her she just stared at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Oh yes... Ill ge the papers" She said taking off. Leaving me behind with the fit brother of hers.

I stood humming along to some song that was playing on the radio and ignored him looking at me.

"Now you just took the car I had wanted to buy for a long time" Said the dude.

"Maybe Ill let you borrow it if you get me a job" I told him with a grin as the girl came back with the papers glued to her hands.

"Lets sit down" She said in a pretty stiff tone to me.

I followed her to a desk.

"So when can i pick up the car?" I asked 30 minutes later.

"Well the order goes in tonight and if your lucky we will be calling you next week" She explained as we both got up.

"Awesome" I mumbled as I walked past the fit guy. The rest of the day I spent shopping and walking a bit around. When I got back to my flat I went straight to bed.

The next two day weeks I spent all time i had looking for a job. Going into the third week I nailed a job as some guys assistant in universal.

He was a pretty very cool guy, and the best part, I got free tickets at all points to see bands.

I was told that if I played my cards right I would be working side by side with him when I had proved myself right to it, or even better I would get a much better payed job.

"JULES ... JULES" Someone called out as I was on my way to my office. I had worked at universal for 11 months and ha obviously done a damn good job.

I was now in charge of the pr section in Universal on my own. As I had gotten told that i was enough qualified for the boss job on that part in universal I passed out.

"Yeah?" I asked and spun around. There stood Sabrina my partner. She had just started working here.

"There are some gathering tomorrow night here, bands, big people, artists... are you going?" She asked.

I was on my way down to eat at this point, my stomach let out a huge growl and I hid it grinning at Sabrina.

"I think so yeah, why you asking?" I mumbled hammering on the elevator button.

"Just wondering" She answered.

"Sweet"

We stepped into the elevator and Sabrina pushed the 2nd floor button. I thought about the xmas gathering all day. Did I want to go?!

As I met up with Bethany later for some food shopping I told her about it.

"WHAT?! You have to go girl" She screamed.

"Shut your piehole people can hear you in scotland... and I dont know either if I wanna go.." I told her.

"Come on... I wanna go too"

"You go then"

"No, we go, maybe I see some fit stars I can hit on" She said with a dreamy look.

"Ugh ... fine"

"YAY"

When I got home to my flat I spent the day wondering if I should bother going after all, but then again Bethany would kick my ass and I wouldnt want her up my back.

It was enough hell when I didnt tell her I had a job at universal til I told her we could go see Mcfly at some show they did downtown.

She pratically kicked my head in then.

So the next night I found myself pushing past people to get in.

"Come again to why I went after all?" I asked in a grumpy tone as I tried to locate the alcohol.

I crashed into a person happend to be Mr Bourne from Son Of Dork.

"Well hello there" He said and grinned. Like that smirk would melt me.

"Eh... Hi J.B" I muttered.

"Need to CHEER you up" He said taking my hands. Bethany just gawked at me being dragged off by James Bourne. I knew that she liked him the band way, that he was really fit, and to be honest in real life he is quite fit.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we had just entered the dance floor.

"Just wanna see your dance skills" He said with a big grin glued to his face.

"Really... Well you got it" I told him with a smirk.

He knew nothing about them at all, the dj put on a song and I pratically cleared the dance floor in one take of it.

Dancing around Mr Bourne himself I watched him gawk even more for each dance move.

By this time all eyes were on me and the fittie I was dancing around.

"More to say?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes, flicked my hair back and went off to get hammered.

I got more and more drunk during the night, each time I saw or met james he got red and took off.

So I kept flirting and bugging thee mister bourne... til I met the fit guy from the store again.

It turned out that my crush was a famous arse too. And he was all I could get my hands on.

"So is it just me or are you fit like hell?" I asked.

"Depends" He said with a chuckle.

I hung around him and his mates for a while, the dude I liked was gettin as much drunk as I did after all.

I was talking to my boss when the fit dude walked past me and further down the hall.

"Talk about it on monday" I said and went after the guy.

"Where is a fit lad like you going?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me.

I was just ready to jump on him when he pointed at the meeting room.

"Oh" I said and turned around.

"No" He told me and grabbed my hand.

"Dang" I breathed out as he pushed me into the meeting room and closed the door while pushing me up against it.

"Ive-seen-you-around-the-flats-where-me-and-my-band-mates-live" He said between each kiss he planted on my lips while firmly pushing his hands under my top reaching my for my bra.

"You live at steptock apartments?" I said and looked at him.

He nodded and started touching my legs, going further up my skirt. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair in pleasuer, i knew I shouldnt be doing it but GOD the guy was fit and I was so fucking drunk.

"Where?" I asked firmly and looked into his eyes.

"Two flats down the hall from you, room 412" He told me as he pushed me up on the table, I looked at it with a grin, I had a feeling I wouldnt be the one to touch it ever again.

I moaned as he started working his way up to my upper body again, feeling his dick pressing towards my legs I almost screamed as he started kissing my neck, i ran my hands through his hair and started ripping his shirt off.

20 minutes later I walked out of the meeting room with a number on my hand and a smile plastered on my face so deep no one could take it off me.

Followed by the guy I just been ruining our meeting room table with, shagging the hell out of the fittie.

Yet I hadnt managed again to get his name.

"Name is Danny by the way" He said kissing my cheek.

"Did you just come out of the universal meeting room with Danny jones?" Asked Sabrina.

"Sorry?" I asked in confusion. Who the hell was Danny Jones?!

"That was Danny Jones you got kissed on the cheek by and I bet you shagged the hell outta him too" She said.

"Yes? and he is so fucking holy because of what?"

"He is in mcfly, the biggest band in England, Scotland and Ireland"

"So?"

"Its huge, and fletch is gonna flip if he found out about you sleeping with jones, and Fletch is their manager so its bloody well huge"

"Shit" I told myself

I hung out with Bethany the rest of the night getting more drunk and getting more buttslaps from Danny as he and a dude or two walked past me and beth.

Around two I went stumbling over to Sabrinas car, she was driving me home.

"Watch out" She yelled too late as I had just crashed into a stone wall.

"ops" I mumbled as someone helped me up.

"You okay?" I knew that voice, as I had made out with it 3 hours ago.

"Shit, you" I said as he helped me up.

"What?" He asked, looking well confused at me.

"I work with your manager" I told him.

"So?"

"Dont you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Im gonna get into trouble dude"

"Oh come on"

I glared at him before I went over to sabrinas and got in.

Stumbling into my apartment I checked my housephone for messages while kicking my shoes off and made an attempt to make coffee.

Bzzz

Hi Jules!

Ryan here.

We have a group thats interested in signing you on their team.

Well call me back when you get hear this.

Nsync wants to hear from us by the end of the weekend.

Call me soon.

I knew I could call Ryan during the night as well.

Soon it wasnt with any doubt I picked up the phone, curled up in my bed and dialed his number.

- Hello?

- Hey Jane. Its Julie.

- Oh hey girl. Its about Nsync isnt it?

- Yeah. It is.

- Alright hold on a second then.

-

- Julie?

-Hey Ryan.

- Are you up for it?

- How many dates? And state leg or Europe leg?

- Europe leg and it will be 64 dates, so it means 5 months of intens travelling. They start in the uk. They are in london now and if you say yes youll be preparing a week here and then two weeks in Miami.

- Well Fletch knows im a dancer as well and sabrina is prepared to take over all projects for me if tour comes up. So yes. I really wanna do it.

-Good. Beause I said yes to them already, they are prepared to meet you at the dance studio at 11 tomorrow morning.

- Awesome. Thanks Ryan. Well Ive got a heavy head from drinking my knickers off so im gonna have to sleep.

- Aaah! Good luck with that. Good night girl.

I grabbed my cup of coffee looking at the coffee pot on the night stand. After 5 cups I rested my head on the pillow and I was gone.

The next morning as I was locking the door to my flat Danny came out of his flat.

"Was just gonna go talk to you " He said.

"Im off to the dance studio for some dance learning with Nsync" I told him hitting the elevator button.

"Your a dancer?" He asked.

"Yes" I told him as I stepped into the elevator with him following me.

"Going on tour?" He asked.

"Yes" I told him as I watched the numbers changing on what floor we had reached.

"Damn can I come watch?"

"Sure" I muttered stepping out of the elevator.

In the dance studio they were already there with four other dancers. All girls just like me.

"Hi. Im Julie and this dude behind me following my arse has lately gotten close on me yet he is a friend" I Said to him.

"Alright, put your stuff somewhere and come join us, were gonna go through just dont tell me that, so first me and you" Said Justin.

"Alrighty" I mumbled tossing my bag on the couch and took my sweat pants and hoody off, walking over to Justin.

"Ive seen you dance live and I cant wait to see you dance with me" Said Justin as I stood beside him.

"So you know I can do your songs step by step?" I asked curious to know how he had gotten over one of my performances.

"Sure do, thats why we wanted you on our team and your doing the intro for us" He said as It was just a greeting with his mum I was told to do.

I glared at him before we danced through the song and they told me to dance through that girl will never be mine.

1 month later :

Wembley Arena

"Hurry, she is doing the intro" I said lookin at Tom buyin beer for Dougie. Damn that kid I was so killing him when I had the chance to.

He looked at me with a grin and I kicked his leg which caused him to scream and a little group of girls stopped to look at us.

"Im coming Danny" Said Tom with a smile as he handed the beer to Doug.

We went inside and found our seats on front row, I looked around. It was packed with people here and the stage... it was bloody huge.

Even when we played here it wasnt that big.

A video came on the big screen and we could see Jules standing with her hat pulled down in her face and a women suitish thing on understage, she was breathing slowly and I could see she was nervous.

It was big for her to be touring with Nsync.

"We thought youd want to take a good look at this girl cuz she is gonna be a huge dancer. She is doing our intro and she doesnt even know she is being filmed now...Were going to jump during the song" Said Justin as he was on stage.

"Cant believe she let you go to miami with her... but dude she is fit" Said Doug drinking his beer like mad.

Smoke filled the air on the stage, I looked up and seeing jules appearing on it.

My heart skipped a beat seeing her.

I knew she wasnt interested in me in any way but a friend, but i was hoping the she would be soon.

Seeing her dance with Nsync and preparing for the tour had made me like her even more.

I had fallen for her so badly.

On stage -

As the guy who had been trying to calm me down rose the paddle, yes I dont even know what its really called so im calling it that, well as the dude rose me up on stage with it I could feel all eyes on me.

Never in my life had I ever thought I would be signed on Nsyncs team nor having Danny Jones watching me shake my booty on stage.

I could feel his eyes on me as I stood on final point up on stage with the sang I was doing starting up as the smoke filled the air on stage.

I looked down and saw the other lads of mcfly there as well. And Danny gawking at me.

I just smiled and listened as Justin and Jc stood beside me singing.

Smirking like mad I rubbed up against Justin and danced off with them. Rolling on with byebyebye and then Ill never stop, me and a guy did as we were told.

In major citys we were gonna bring two girls and two boys up on stage to dance with us and the lads.

Mark went down on the right side and I went down the stairs on the left side.

Over the little head mic I said as the boys was just dancing to the intro:

"Me and Mark are to pick two boys and two girls that are to come up on stage and dance with us" I said as my eyes rested on the mcfly boys.

I stood in front of Danny who was busy to not meet my eye.

"You" I told him.

He looked up scared as mad and shaked his head saying no to getting up on stage.

"Either that or getting chased out of the arena by lance" I told him.

Tom shoved him up from his chair and I smiled saying the guards would help him up.

I then went down to see if I could find any more boys, as I was to turn around I saw a guy trying to hide.

"Aaah the basic hide trick, well you didnt make you loved, come here" I said as he froze in fright. Not letting my eyes of him I fought my way towards him ignoring some boys smacking my arse.

"Come on" I said, the girl next to him who looked like his girlfriend hit him.

"GO SHAWN" She yelled.

"Yeah come on, do as she says, or I will make sure your girl wont be able to meet them" I said, he looked at me with eyes so big. I knew I had hit a soft spot.

He didnt want his girlfriend being mad at him. But he would if I made sure she didnt get to meet Nsync.

I dragged the guy off towards the stage and smiled seeing Danny trying to escape. If he really liked me he would be staying to impress me.

Or he just wanted to get off to not be there and terrify me with his dance moves.

"Alright, we have two girls and two lucky boys, what are your names?" Asked Justin.

"Da-danny" Squeaked Danny into the mic.

"Shawn" Said the other boy.

"I take it the girl who is Shawns girlfriend wanted to meet us?" He said.

"Yes she wanted to, and since I know what she looks like I will be waiting with the security guard to let her and shawn in by the end of the concert"

I said with a smile.

"Alright, thats good" Said JC.

"Now let us explain what is gonna happen now" Said Lance.

"We are having both boys and girls in a dance off against one girl and one boy, your dancing to Its gonna be me and Julie will instruct you on the dance moves for the chorus, we will tell you the price after a girl and a boy has won, and we will pick them out" Said Chris.

"Yes, step together on both side, now the basic-" I said and stood infront of them.

Danny

I watched as Jules showed us the dance routine we were to dance.

The thought of making a total fool out of myself infront of her and a lot of mcfly fans as well as Nsync made me want to piss my pants and puke at the same time.

"You got that?" She asked.

"Yeah" The three others said.

"No" I said out loud.

"I thought so... you all see.. I know this boy, he is one of the biggest stars in England and I brought him up on stage to see if he was worth all the money, he can as damn sing, he can play his instrument and he can write. But can he dance?" she asked the crowd.

"GO ON" yelled Tom.

"Now.. Ill help you go through the steps now, go on step behind me and dont look at my ass" She told me, I looked at the Nsync lads with a cheeky grin.

I got up behind her and waited.

"Alright... Lets see... Lance come here and well go through it so he can see how the dance works, well do a battle"

She said and Lance came up to her, Julie looked at him with a smile and I could see her mouthing at one of the girls: "Phew he is hot"

Julie stood next to Lance and they started off.

When you looked at them two you could see how easy it really was.

Her responses on when Lance started off dancing was so correct and perfect. It looked like she never had missed a point in dance classes or having to loose a dance off.

We all watched in a awe when they danced. Justin stepped in and had them cut off a few seconds later so me and a girl could start off.

"Alright now, we are letting Mr Jones and this lovely girl dance off first in this little dance off ... from 5... 4...3...2...1 GO" Said Julie.

- Julie -

"He is kind of... well... how do you say it... works?" Said Justin to me putting a hand on the mics.

"True, I didnt know he actually could pick up on the dance steps so fast really.." I told him with a smile.

Soon after the girl two others did their dance off.

"Alright... we have one more thing to do... your dancing with us through out the the song...Line up..." Said Justin.

"But first... we the proffessional dancers are doing the intro" I said to them.

Me in the front lined up with the 4 others to dance. Walking up there I could feel Dannys eyes on me.

I knew right away more than friendship for him had developed. But I didnt want him right away.

He had to prove for me he was good enough.

The intro started and we did as we had prepared since we started preparing for the tour.

Nsync and the four lucky ones jumped in and we danced through the rest of the song together before the fans was told to go down.

But not before we had announced who the winners was.

"Alright we said there was a prize for the two winners, and that is two shows on the road with us, vip tickets, tour bus with the boys and dancers, backstage passes and the ticket to see us have soundcheck ... and now over to the winners...

We never thought the guy I picked out could dance at all... and he is lucky enough to be coming on tour with us...Danny Jones... and Jane.. Congratulations your going on tour with us tomorrow night...oh and we are paying to send you guys after your done with us here on the road" I said and told them they could go sit down and come backstage after the show.

The rest of the show was a blast, the guys blew the crowd away and we, the dancers did what we were payed to do.

"That was it boys and girls, were done... See you guys in liverpool ... byenbye" Said Justin as Byebyebye was playing on its last minute.

Off stage I ran towards the excit of the hall and stopped next to Dave the security guard that was watching people trying to get past him.

"Hi .. Im Shawns girlfriend" Said someone and I looked towards the source.

"Yeah and Im dating justin... Sorry but I saw the boys girlfriend and your not her.. byebyebye" I told her.

With an angry face she took off with her friends, when the right one came along with the mcfly boys and Shawn I let them through and followed them to the meeting room.

There stood Jane talking to some other fan I guess, Justin went over to them to let her know what to do.

After the meet and greet, I was told the girl and mr jones had gone home straight after to pack up and was ready to be back in just a few minutes to go off to Liverpool.

I was walking to towards the tour bus as Justin, the girl and Jones caught up with me. Looking at the clock I saw it was 12.30.

I yawned and stopped so they could talk to me, as that was what they were obviously doing.

"Hey you... okey.. We havent gotten it through who is going on which bus..." Said Justin.

"Well .. Who wants to go on our bus.. the dancers..?" I asked, ignoring Danny jumping up and down.

Justin looked at him and then at Jane.

"So then I guess D-" "Alright Jane your on our bus..." I told her.

"Wha?" Asked Danny who had stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"But I was jumping up and down... Did you ignore my hand and me saying : Me me me me me me me me" He answered.

"Oh thats what you were doing.. I thought you wanted to pee" I mumbled.

"Well then Jones is on our bus" Said Justin. Danny followed Justin into the big two storey tour bus that was placed next to our bus.

"Come on girl" I told Jane.

"Why are you like that towards Danny?" She asked as we stepped into the bus. Mark was on the phone with his girlfriend back in Manchester.

"Because I know he likes me more than as a friend and Im testing him... to see if he really wants me" I told her as I dumped my bag down in my bunk and went over to the sofa were Gloria sat.

"Really? Thats bloody well smart" Said Jane and looked at me as if I had just told her I could walk on water.

"Well its the only thing I can do... Its not like I can just jump into a relationship with him and hope he wont shag other girls"

"True"

The rest of the night me, Jane and Gloria talked about the tour, Gloria told us about their previous tour(she was one of the regular ones they picked up) and how Lance had locked Joey out of their dressing room in the nude for 10 minutes just before the meet and greet. And the girls asked me about the jonesy and how I had gotten him into my life.

"I think its cool that he is in my life the way he is... but I dont want any trouble with it.. so I hope you dont go running to the tabloids saying I shagged Danny on tour and im having his baby" I told them.

"No.. we wont" Said Jane. I knew I could trust them both about that. It was just enough for Jane to be joined with us on the tour so she wouldnt tell everyone what I had shared with them about Danny.

I went crawling into my bunk just as my phone beeped 2 hours later after I had that little gossip session with the girls.

Hey girl!

I know your testing me to see how far it will go til I crack.

I know your trying to see how much I want you.

And its working.

Im falling even faster.

But trust me... youll have your proof soon.

And im not the only one who likes you.

x Dandan x

"What? He is not the only who likes..me?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Joey" Said Mark as he walked past my bunk.

I peeked my head of my spot and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" I blurted out.

"Damn straight" He said before going into the loo.

With the new info in my head I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

It just couldnt be happening.

It just couldnt.

- Liverpool, on stage -

"Lets go through our routine" Said Gloria as us the dancers had 30 minutes to go through dance numbers on our own.

"COME ON" Shouted Mark and I could see Nsync following closely.

We went through byebyebye before I on my own could go through the that girl will never be mine routine I had to nail perfectly tonight.

"So can I go through how I get up on stage too?" I asked Nsyncs manager.

"Yeah... just go under stage and do give the works the message to help you" He said.

"Super" I said running off.

Under the stage I didnt know Danny had walked in to watch the warm up part I was working on.

As they had done, they had to check the video sequens as well and that was turned off as I was up on stage.

I stood on the platform ready and I heard Todd say ready. Rising up on stage Ill never stop turned on and I danced through it not knowing Danny was there, his eyes following my every move.

"FABOLOUS" Yelled someone and I looked up as I was finished dancing. Right next to Justin stood Danny with a serious look on his face.

What the hell was going on?

He wasnt supposed to be in the room.

Jane wasnt here either.

"WHATS JONES DOING HERE?" I yelled.

"I let him in" Said Joey.

"Your crazy" I answered.

"Thank you for that" Said Danny.

I ignored him and we went through the rest that we had to go through.

When I was done I went up the stairs to go right across the street to McDonalds.

"HEY WAIT UP" Someone yelled and I turned around to see Danny jogging to keep up with me.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanna eat too.. can I join you?"

"Well it seems like I cant say no.." I mumbled.

By the look on Dannys face I knew he didnt like me being like this. But to hell with him, he knew I was testing him and if he really wanted to be with me I wouldnt be the first to jump in front of him and say:

"Yo mothafucker take me Im so horny and I want you"

Not ever.

And if he wanted me. There would be prizes to pay for it as well.

Love has a prize and I hoped to god he knew what it was.

Because I wouldnt be the one telling him.

And I wouldnt stop in my game to see him fall.

If you want a girl... all guys know they have to do something to prove why they want her.

It aint a shag, play and go game at all.

"Look... I know you like me.. I like you too but you need to show me why you want me and if you can put out during this test and you can prove why I should go into a relationship with you .. then I will"

I told him and turned around walking straight towards McDonalds.

He followed me in and we both ordered before we found a quiet spot and sat down.

"Cant you at least give me a shot?" He asked as he chewed on his burger.

I took a bite out of mine and looked at him with a little smile.

"Not yet, you have to prove to me that you want me to do that" I answered and looked out of the window.

Justin came out of the arena and was mobbed by a little gang of girls, with a little smile I put my eyes on Danny again who was glancing around the room we sat in.

Girls were talking loudly around the room with their friends, some guys was sending quick looks at them and some was staring at us.

I ignored them and concentrated on my food again, nothing was going to spoil my lunch.

Not even Danny Jones.

Okey, so I admit he is really hot and cool. But the problem is.. if he is some kind of big thinking stuck up asshole of a diva, then I dont want him.

He is better off just knowing who i am. And I dont think he would survive in a relationship with me being there constantly nagging on him to change his fucking attitude towards me.

As I had finished off my lunch some girls came over almost too into it and jumping on Danny, I looked at them who was glaring at me with a dirty look.

"See you back at the arena smellface" I told him and took off.

I would mind if they were going at me like that all the time, one thing I couldnt handle was girls being bitchy for a relationship or a friendship I had with a superstar.

Its not like I had jumped on the star saying he had to fuck me and be my boyfriend, the whole point in it was that I liked the guy.

But some girls are just after the lads to become superstars.

So HELLO... get your own kind of fame... not be a girlfriend of Danny Jones or Nick Carter.

If I wanted fame I would have thrown myself at Danny ages ago.

Wouldnt you?! I mean ... wouldt you throw yourself at Danny or Nick or Aaron or Justin to be a superstars in the begginning and not after 4-6 months when you got to know them?!

Some girls just piss me off. And to be honest, I dont want them hoping to be the first to kill me just because im friends and yes ONLY friends with Mr Jones right now.

Thinking about how I would be able to get rid of the glares I walked across the street and into the arena, no one was there so I went on Nsyncs tourbus to find Justin watching tv.

"Do I have to practically have a press conference to get the "who wants to kill julie first" girls to stop? Or do I have to make out with Danny in public.. like on stage tonight?" I asked him sitting down.

He laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Thats how it is being friends or girlfriend with a guy who has probably 10 billion girls out in the world just waiting to get knocked up by him... you can only just take it as it is or tell Danny to get out of your life and leave your arse alone" He said.

"True... Why didnt I think of that" I answered looking a little puzzled. So I did want to be friends with him but ALL those girls wanting to chop me up. Why the hell did I get into that?

"I guess I can only just ignore it .. or tell them to shut their mouths and stop being a teenie"

"Yes ... that you can do" He answered just as Danny and Lance walked onto the bus.

"Do what?" Asked Lance grabbing a potato chip bag from the sleeping Chris.

"Tell Danny to fuck off" I said with a giggle and Danny shot his head up looking at me in shock.

"What? Your kidding with me, right?" He asked.

"Im kidding yes" I told him. Danny gave me a little smile I just couldnt help but melt at. He was too cute sometimes.

- Danny -

"So im gonna go outside for a little while" I said to Justin.

He looked at me with a serious look on his face and then he broke out laughing.

What the hell?

Its not like I told him I was going to change sex.

"Fine.. you laugh... so gay" I told him and got up.

Opening the door to the bus I went outside and saw the dancers bus, Lily one of the older dancers was standing outside smoking.

I went to her and smiled.

"Hey girl" I told her.

"Wassupp dude?" She said offering the smoke. I shaked my head an answered:

"Just going to suprise Jules"

"Hah, you go in she is one above Gloria" She said.

"Thanks"

I stepped onto the bus and looked around. She could have told me which side it was and above Gloria? Its like 3 bunks going up.

WHERE WAS JULES?! Kicking the sofa lightly I went over and took on of those counting games to make myself choose which one.

"your out" I said pointing at the last one and I went over to the middle one.

I stuck my hands in and pulled the curtains apart, as I touching this supposedly jules arse she screamed and my head fell backwards suddenly.

"Ow" I said and put a hand infront of my eye.

"AND THAT YOU GOT FOR TOUCHING MY ASS" She said and kicked my balls. I sunk to the ground holding my jr and feeling the pain rise.

"Whats going on I.. .. thought I hea-" "Danny?" Julie asked.

"This fucking arse went touching my ass" She said.

"You go around flirting with me and now you starting touching my friends? Your a fucking player man" Julie said and looked at my angrily.

"No no no no .. Thats not it, I was just gonna pull a joke on you and Lily didnt tell me where you were sleeping and I took the wrong bunk... I thought It was you" I told her and pulled my body up.

"Right, and Justin has boobs" She said.

"Oi I heard that" Said someone and I looked up. He was grinning when our eyes met.

"Who kicked your jewels?" He asked.

"Gloria"

"He was touching my ass" She said glaring at me.

"Im SORRY" I yelled. Sheesh! One can only do a mistake like this 10 times.

Julie went back into her bunk and I got up, she was gonna be mad at me thats for sure.

Walking out of the bus I managed to locate a near by pub I headed towards.

"Hey, dude wait up"

I turned around seeing Justin come jogging towards me, frowning I turned around and started walking slowly towards the pub again.

Was he gonna make fun of me?!

"You know.. Its time you show Julie what your made of, danny dude, you really need to step up now man. You want her.. get her" He told me and patted my shoulder.

"And your plan would be? Me stripping on stage tonight then having a big tattoo of her on my back?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nope... Crazy beautiful"

"Crazy what?" I asked as we walked into the pub.

"Ashley parker is doing a support act for us tonight, and I can only just flip my phone open then dial his number and say: Danny Jones wants to sing with you on Crazy" He told me.

That night

As the music was flowing through the speakers we could see the dancers come out on stage walking slowly towards the audience through the smoke.

Okey so Julie wanted to kick my arse, but I could still enjoy watching her dance.

All the girls were dressed in suits, with the jacket and tie on and a hat.

"You all ready to rock this arena tonight?" Asked Julie as she ripped her hat off and Easy with the Sugababes came on.

The response to that was amazing, every little bit of the arena was going mad.

"Thats what I thought, well... Nsyncs girls are going to tear the roof off now... Mr Jones.. get your butt up on stage. We need you" She said with her eyes resting on me.

"GO" Yelled Jane to me who sat next to me on front row. As I got up I smiled to myself and ran up on stage to them.

"Just play along...Your going to become sweaty when were done with you" Said Lily.

Julie got down on me, with her butt swaying down my front and the others were swinging around me to the song that was playing with sugababes now.

I just couldnt believe this would be happening. Well I know girls wanna rub up on me, but this? 5 girls? At once? And Julie in front of me?

You know what it does with a guy when that happens?

Trying to my hardest to hide what was happening in my pants I followed Julies every move.

At one point she was looking right into my eyes and I could feel the blushing push right into my face and I looked away.

She was playing this game way too hard and by each day I was falling even harder for her.

And she knew that, she could pull the right strings and have me doing what she wanted me to do.

But what was happening next, that one tiny little part she had no clue about.

Anything that you want boy...

She was going to get it now what I wanted with her.

The song ended and I went backstage to see Justin talking to Ashley parker.

"You ready?" They both asked.

"Yeah" I mumbled and straightend my shirt.

- On stage -

"Ooh Ashley is performing" Said Lily.

I looked up from where I sat on our part backstage. He was just walking out on stage standing next to the mic.

"Im going to sing back up on this.. Jones, get out here" He said and I looked at Danny igoring me.

What the hell was going?

He stopped before going out on stage, taking a deep breath he fastend the head mic and put his guitar strap over his head and walked out.

"Crazy beautiful is a pretty amazing song and as Ashley parker lets me sing it, I must say, Julie, there are two lines in the song is pretty good at telling what you do, yeah you all hearing this can awe or what you want, Julie is well hot and I have fallen for her but she keeps playing her game. When you going to see I want you?" He said and our eyes met.

I kept staring at him through out the song as he strummed up his guitar and the first few notes of Crazy beautiful shot through the arena and the fans started singing along.

Knew you were trouble back then but that's what turned me on

"Some people do things to get him... but I never thought he would do thing to get one girl" Said Gloria. I knew what she ment with that.

There are like a trillion girls out there who would do anything to get him on their life line, but it was the other way around.

He was doing this to get me.

"Why dont you let him in?" Asked Justin who now stood next to us.

"Because the last superstar i dated was only after me because of my looks, so he could have some dumb blonde on his side at parties and he loved my connections as well... so if Danny wants me, really wants me then he better step up and show me the real way, im not out to get hurt or get laid with Danny Jones. not some use and throw type, so no im not letting him .. yet..." I told him and walked towards our dressing room with a frown.

- Danny -

"Where is she?" I asked as i got backstage and noticed just gloria and Justin there.

"Dressing room... Look I gotta talk to you" Timberlake told me and dragged me towards a couch.

I looked at him and smiled as we sat dow, was she going to let me in now?

Had she finally noticed how much I wanted to get her?

Listening to myself I thought, maybe it was just this game that had gotten me so hooked on her?

But then again she was so amazing, everything about her made me want to pick her up from the ground put her in my car and drive off into the sunset with her.

There was something about her that made me smile each time someone mentioned her name or I thought of her.

"Do you like her?" Justin asked me after shutting his mouth for what seemed like ages.

"Yeah ... I really cant get enough of he-" "I mean do you love her?" He asked again.

"What?"

"She just told me that the last superstar she dated used her for her looks and connections, you do know that she is quite famous in Norway?"

"Yeah... but are you serious about the guy?" I asked him.

"Its true" said someone and I looked up to see Gloria standing infront of us with a face that kind of scared me.

"It is?" I mumbled, this explained it all.

"Sure is, so if you want her... you gotta fight harder than this... or sweep her off her feet like a real man would do" She said looking at Justin.

"I told you I was sorry about the date... we had 5 years ago" he blurted out.

"Can we focus on my problem please?" I asked looking at them both in order.

So Justin had gone out on a date with Gloria!

Well that was even better than what I have gotten out of this girl chasing im doing.

- Julie -

I sat staring into the mirror as Gloria walked in to get changed for the nsync part.

"You know... I dont think Danny is like that norwegian ass you dated" She said while dragging her outfit out of her bag.

"What if he is?" I asked her, she looked at me for a second and as I broke the eye contact I walked out of the room and headed towards my post on stage.

As the concert was done I went with the other dancers to the dressing room where I took a quick shower, got dressed and made my way out of the building.

Outside I sat down on some rock thing and put my head in my hands.

"There is going to take a time before I can prove that I want you in my life, I know that and believe me when I say Im ready to do anything, even tho Im the kind of star here in britain that everyone says im a player and use people doesnt mean I am. I have feelings, I have a heart and my life doesnt involve around getting laid all week with some different chick each night. Im just as crushed as you are, for that I dated a girl for 5 years and I thought for a fact she loved me and then she cheats on me with a guy in front of my eyes, the night I was going to propose to her" He said and walked towards Nsyncs bus.

I looked up and stared him stepping onto the bus.

Hearing that made me think. I knew he liked me and I liked him. But everyone knows its not easy to just fall like that for a person, you never knew what kind of person he could be.

I got up and started walking towards McDonalds, feeling my stomach cry for food.

As I was getting my food the girl behind the cash front desk thing at Mickey Ds looked at me and smiled before she broke out screaming:

"Oh my god your Julie, your the girl Danny was talking about on stage tonight..."

"Ye-yeah.. Thats me" I mumbled waiting for her to let me pay.

"And you one of the dancers Nsync"

"Yeah.. so can i pay before like.. Danny or someone comes to get me" I said

"I think your too late for that" She said looking out the window. Those minutes before I turned around I had no idea what I was about to see when i looked her way would have such an impact on mine and Dannys life.

Turning around to look out the window I saw a shadow of a person walking across the road obviously listening to music really loud, then suddenly some lights came towards that person and in the next second breaks that was stepped on made such a huge sound that even me and the people where I was could hear them.

The car hit the person and he/she went flying up on the car and off as it stopped. Without a sound I dropped my things and ran out of the place, across the road and told the car driver to call for an ambulance and then get the people on the tour busses out for me. I kneeled down and looked the clothes this person who was facing down had on. Carefully I pulled the person around and looked into Dannys blue eyes.

"Oh god" I cried out and yelled:

"JUSTIN COME OUT HERE... DANNYS BEEN HIT"

Seconds after there was more people around the scene than I had even seen in the arena for the concert.

Justin ran towards me and stopped when he saw Danny on the ground so beat up, his face was covered in blood and I could see his ipod broken in his hand, the glass had been shoved longer into the skin that I thought.

"I...I..I am sorry" He gasped and I grabbed his other hand.

"Dont worry.. your gonna be okay" I told him. A little smile creeped over his mouth.

"If I dont live... ... I just want you to know that I love you" He said.

Justin looked at me and I put a little smile on my face. I didnt know what to say to it.

All I could think about was him getting to the hospital and the reason why he was heading towards McDonalds at that point.

Me.

Sirens sounds shot through the air and I looked up. The crowd broke apart as the paramedics ran towards us.

I looked down to see Danny focusing on me.

"Dont worry" I told him.

"Im not" He gasped.

The paramedics took over and started on the process of clearing him for the way to the hospital. Gloria suddenly stood next to me and took my hand.

"Do you want me to notify the other guys down in london so they can tell his parents?" She asked.

"No... I can do it" I told her. I brought out my phone and looked at it.

This was gonna be heard. Everything was my fault and I didnt know how to tell Tom and the others that I had been the reason why he was going to the hospital up beat and most likely dying.

"No one blames you" She told me.

"Maybe not.. but I do" I answered as I brought the phone to my ear and drew in a deep breath.

"Hey dougie... You might wanna put me on the speaker and bring the others... I have some bad news" I said as Dougie answered the phone.

"HE WAS HIT BY A CAR?" Yelled Harry and I sunk to the floor of the bus were I was now.

The paramedics was still doing their thing outside to help Danny.

"Yeah... Its my fault"

"Julie.. listen to me... -" Said Tom "Its not your fault... Danny is a airhead at some points and he knows when to not be one, but right now he didnt think and thats what got him into that accident, now I suggest you go outside to the paramedics and follow Danny to the hospital, I will call his mom and sister then we will fly up to Liverpool on the next plane and you stay at the hospital with him til we arrive, okay?" He asked me.

"Al-well.. yeah okey.." I mumbled.

"Good, I will call you when we are about to board the plane and when his family will be arriving, just calm down and be there for Danny"

"Okey.. I will bye..." I told him. Hanging up I took another deep breath.

"Be there for danny? ... Easy for you to say" I said outloud and stepped outside the bus.

When we arrived at the hospital I was told to stand by and wait for updates, while they rushed off with Danny on a wheel bed or whatever it was they had shoved him on.

I sat down in the waiting room, people rushed past me each minute to different posts or people.

The time ran behind for me and I still hadnt found out how he was doing.

Around 3 Tom called saying that they managed to get on the 5 plane up to liverpool, I didnt know there was going a plane at 5.

He had notified his mum about the accident and she was on her way to liverpool with Vicky.

Talking to him I saw Justin walking in with Gloria and Lance.

"I have to go.. Justin and the others arrived just now, see you guys when you get here, bye" I told Tom and hung up.

"I thought you were off to Manchester" I said as they sat down.

"Our manager put off that show for 4 days now when I talked to him and told him you werent able to come with us" Said Justin.

"What? No! you guys go .. I know you have dancers who can step in... " I pretty much shouted to them.

"CALM DOWN" Yelled Gloria.

"Were staying here til we know that you can come with us and Danny can be sent down to London" Said Lance.

"Fine" I mumbled getting up.

Time passed down to 6 and yet there hadnt been a word on Dannys condition.

"There is been reported that Danny Jones front singer with Tom Fletcher of McFly got into a car accident last night, the condition of the 20 year old singer is not yet to be reported from the management, we will be back soon with an update on this case" Said some bat on the morning news someone was watching.

I glared at the Tv saying all sorts of words I can call the bitch hearing she had gotten it sniffed up on Dannys accident.

Justin went off to find us all something to eat and I went to check if they had gotten him out of whatever they were doing with Danny.

"What are you all staring at his body or something? Or you admiring his fucking ass? I want to know whats going on with him" I said angerly to the chick who sat at the information desk.

"We have no report on how his condition is" She told me without looking up. I cussed at her before I went back and saw Mrs Jones walking in with Vicky, they both came over to me.

"How is he doing?" Asked Mrs Jones and I could see tears swelling up in her eyes

"I dont know... that BITCH over there refuse to tell me whats going on..." I told them both.

"Wait.." Said Vicky.

She went over to the chick who sat reading some magazine, Vicky dragged the mag out of her hands and looked at her.

"Look you... My brother is in this hospital somewhere heavily injured I bet and I fucking wanna know whats going on or holding up all staff in here from telling JULIE over there how Daniel is doing and I just think its fair that you call the room or floor he is on and ask to get an update or else I will pretty much wreck this place, got me?"

The nurse sitting behind the desk looked at her before she picked up the phone and pressed a number.

Mrs Jones and I stood frozen while waiting for her to put the phone down.

I could see Vicky being very angry as she pretty much crushed the magazine she had taken from the nurse, in her hands.

"5th floor, room 231" She said as she put the phone down and glared at Vicky.

"Now was that so hard?" Asked Vicky before we all followed her to the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator as it opend made me wanna break the wall in and scream, I had been the reason why he was injured and now I was on my way to see what I had done.

Vicky looked at me and smiled.

"Its not your fault" She said.

"It feels like it" I told her and pulled a little smile.

I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Its not your fault he was thinking with his dick and not his brains.

Well it was YOU he wanted to fuck

Its not your fault he ended up in a car accident.

And yet he was heading towards THE MCDONALDS YOU were getting food from.

Its not your fault he is in the hospital!

WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!

Just in time I opend my eyes to see the elevator doors opening, I followed the others out and we searched a little while for his room. It was quite easy to find as some nurse stood looking in there with a big grin on her face.

I smiled as I walked past her and into his room, well I stopped before I got to the door.

Why was I even there?

Oh yeah thats right... Stupid Tom told me to stay there and wait.

But yet again Mrs Jones and Vicky was here.

"I think im gonna get back to the tourbus" I said and Mrs Jones stopped.

"Eh no... Tom told me to keep you here" She said with a smile and grabbed my arm.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to talk to you when he got here"

"Oh.." Damn it! I told myself!

It seemed like he had done well in the crash, he had a mild concussion, one broken leg, broken wrist, 3 broken ribs, his nose was broken and just some bruises.

"Their flying me to london in two days" He said as we sat down and had heard how badly injured he was.

Tom and the other lads arrived at that point. When they walked in the door I shot up and dragged Tom outside.

"You wanted to talk to me? ... by the way.. I wanna talk to you too" I said dragging him into a little room.

"oh?" He asked as I managed to squeez in. I giggled as I could feel his private area, it was to tight in this little room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you that i needed you to stay with Danny so he had someone to be there for him and he wouldnt wake up to no one at all there, and I felt the need to say to you that he is so into you Ive never seen anyone like him when it comes to you. Dont think he is some sad ass jerk and wants to use you. He said to me before he left with you guys... never in his whole life has he felt anything like that before. And he got crushed when he found out you didnt want him...he likes you a lot"

"Wow" I said and looked down and around for a little while.

"Well then this might help" I told him and told him about an idea I had.

- Manchester -

"Where are you going?" Asked Gloria.

"To change my life" I answered her as I walked under stage.

- In london -

"I just dont get why were watching some live broadcast of the Nsync concert in MANCHESTER" Said Danny and I smiled.

He had no idea.

- Manchester -

- from audience and Janes side-

The smoke was rising from the stage and the catwalk that was put up. Suddenly the shadows of Julie was rising up from the catwalks riser.

"How you all feeling out there tonight?" I asked as I stood ready to hold my speech. After giving Tom the idea he had jumped on me and caused the door to burst open.

Harry and Dougie had walked by at that point and jumped in the air seeing Tom on top of me.

In the arena tonight the tempature of the whole audience was rising by the minute. I could feel the tension they had of seeing the performers.

"Before we kick off tonight I told the guys I wanted to say something, well we have planned this for the last few days! Tonight theres a whole crew of cameras here to film the concert, but... there is no dvd comin out for you, not yet. We are filming this concert for Danny Jones. He got into a car accident back in liverpool because of me. You all know how its gotten out how I have been playing a game on Danny, seeing how far he was willing to push it before I gave him the heads up on our relationship. Now.. this game got him into that accident. It was so hard to guess why he was crossing that road. So on behalf of the whole crew and dancers we are telling you all to go CRAZY GO MAD ...And Danny-" I said turning to the camera. "Game is over, your in" I said before I stepped back and let the intro begin. They were in it for a hell of a show tonight.

Justin had pulled some strings and made like two models come help us with this little fashion we were pulling for that girl will never be mine. Believe it or not, they can actually do such.

And it suprised me when Tyra Banks walked past me, and this russian chick.

Baaa baaa baaa

That girl will never be mine...

- London -

"She didnt even say that last was going to happen" Said Tom and I looked up. For a second there I had thought my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

"What?" I asked. Harry sat smiling next to the two others.

"I knew about the introduction, she never told me that she had fallen for you" Said Tom.

"She has?" I asked. Every bone and muscle in my body was screaming:

"YOUR THE MAN"

"I knew it" Said Dougie.

"What?" I heard not even me but the two others say and turn their heads towards him.

"Yeah I know its shocking... But Ive seen it for a long time, Ive just been waiting for that moment to see her tell you she had more feelings for you than you knew" He said.

I felt my jaw drop at the answer. She really did like me?!

After the whole confession round we turned towards the big tv Fletch had brought in for me. The dancers + Tyra banks and a russian model showed some fashion that the guys had managed to bring in. But the twist was the dancers also .

Justin and the others jumped up on the run way as the dancers all took theirs places and danced. Since julie was the main dancer she and Justin did their thing.

Even when the nurses came in to check on me during the concert they had to break out:

"Why are you smiling?"

And I couldnt resist keeping it to me so I told them :

"Cuz of Jules"

"Your girl?" Asked one dude and I nodded.

"Congrats man, Ive been following that on the news its about time she gave in" He said giving me a high five.

- Julie -

Nsyncs management had given me two days off before I was to mee the lads in glasgow for a two night gig. So I grabbed the oppertunity to fly down to London to see Danny.

I had been such a fool for my own good the last couple of weeks and told myself that I hadnt liked Danny like I thought. But I had those cribley feelings whenever he was around.

His smile made me so weak in my knees and I wanted to hug him each time someone had written something bad about him or the other lads was being a dick him.

Its like you fought for you own feelings to fade away and you couldnt fall for the guy who could be the right one.

I had been such a fool and thought of this the wrong way. This time I was gonna listen to my heart instead of what my brain told me to do.

This time I was grab him by the cheeks and suck his lips off. Not like I was gonna do it. Just a figure of speech pretty much.

At Heathrow Tom met me and pretty much jumped on me.

"YOU WERE AMAZING" He yelled as he had jumped on me.

Giovanna laughed and almost fell over at the sight of her boyfriend jumping on me.

"Im sorry you had to see that.. and i have no clue why he is like it... and Tom.Honey. I just finished a concert in Manchester. Can you keep your tone down Im a little bit deaf at the moment" I told him and guided them toward baggage claim.

"Sorry. Just a little bit excited to see you again" He said swaying his and Gios hand back and forth.

"A little?" Stated Giovanna.

"Okey, so im very exicted to see you"

"I can tell" I said with a giggle as one of my bags came round on the roller thing. Seconds after we were on our way to the car, Tom was taking me to see Danny.

"So the concert was quite interesting" Said Giovanna.

"Yeah i kind of forgot to tell you about that last part..." I said as I bit my lip, Tom looked at me in the mirror thing and smiled.

"Doesnt matter girl... Made Danny happy, he is even talking about moving in with you"

"What?" I said dropping my phone.

"I was just kidding"

"Your not funny... " I said with a smirk.

At the hospital i almost tore Toms arm off in the elevator. When it opend and I went to the front desk to ask for his room number some people clapped when they walked past me.

"Oookey... is it a shock to see me or something?" I asked Tom who stood grinning.

When i got the room number Tom and Gio followed me down the hall.

Seeing his room I drew in a deep breath and sighed.

I opend the door to see Doug and Harry talking to him, but I went over and bent down kissing him.

Feelings his lips touch mine made me shiver.

"Oooh someones been wanting to suck lips with Jones.. and it aint me"

I looked up. Harry smiled at me and I giggled grabbing a chair to sit down.

"I know you want me" Said Danny with a smirk.

Harry just looked at him before him and Dougie went outside the room to find Tom and his girl.

I turned towards Danny and grinned as I noticed him staring at me with a funny dreamy look on his face.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"I just never knew how beautiful you are when you smiling like that" He answered touching my hand.

"Oh stop it... If we were to talk about looks... your every girls dream"

"Yours too?"

"Too be honest... yes you are"

"Your just amazing" He said leaning towards me but suddenly got this painful look on his face, like someone was trying to rip his ribs out of his body.

"Lets just...-" I said and pushed him carefully back before I planted my lips on his.

"Now thats what im talking about" Said someone at that point.

GOD! Couldnt they just leave us alone. Now that Ive finally realised why I was trying to push Danny to the limit and I had feelings for him, I wanted to spend some time alone with him.

"Hey Justin.. I thought you had a press meeting in glasgow tomorrow" I said and sat back in my chair.

"Pushed forward til the day you arrive in glasgow, we thought wed spend tonight at the hospital and a little bit of tomorrow with Danny... its not like we are dating him and he is cool" Said Justin.

"Sweet" Mumbled Danny.

Lance put a flower vase on a table and Justin unpacked a gift basket for Danny.

"Sweet, this is a game ive been looking for for like 2 years" He mumbled as he went through it.

Taking it all out I could see some fruit, t-shirts, some games and some other stuff.

"Glad you liked it" Said Justin and sat down.

"Well im gonna go get something to eat" I told them and went out of the room.

Justin came down about 15 minutes later saying Danny hadnt felt so good and the nurse who came in said he needed to rest but I could sleep in his room that night and be there when i got back from eating.

The others would be taking off to Tom and Gios flat to spend the night. I sat reading in a mag when Dougie came over to me.

Peeking over the top of the mag I smiled and chewed before I said:

"Something up?"

"Naah.. Im just bored" He mumbled drumming his fingers on the table.

"You want something to eat?" I asked showing him the plastic tray I had my food on. More than enough for him to eat.

"Here" I said and he grabbed a pizza slice chewing happily on it. He got up and found something to drink and came back to the table.

"You know... -" He started.

"Yeah?" I mumbled concentratin on an article about Britney Spears.

"Shit I forgot what it was... Never mind..."

"Dougie?" Said Tom who stood next to us.

"What?"

"Were heading back to the flat now, you wanna join or you would just have to take Harrys car back to the flat... and you know you cant stay here, only Julie is" He said tapping his foot on the floor, he was in a hurry.

"Yeah okey, Im coming, see you tomorrow Julie" He said smiling and got up.

So then it was only me left, my tvhits mag and my pile of food.

"Hey nurse... Can i take this food up to Jones room? I cant eat it all now" I asked Dannys nurse as she walked by on her night food break. She nodded and i smiled grabbing the tray and my mag setting my feet towards Dannys room.

I needed so much sleep now but I had a feeling I wouldnt, as Danny wasnt feeling well I would probably be sitting on a chair staring at him til he woke up.

When the clock turned 3 am I was fast asleep in my chair, my ipod was blasting out Mcflys music, some demos I had gotten to listen to, from their new album due out next year, and my dreams was turning into this sleeping beauty fairy tale about me and Danny.

I hadnt noticed that Danny was awake either. He was in his bed wide awake looking at me sleeping.

Around 4 I woke up as the fairy tale had just turned into Girls aloud in shiney costumes trying to kill me.

"Damn those bitches" I cried out as I stretched out and tuned my glance towards Dannys bed.

"Oh shit..." I shouted as I saw Danny looking at me. He scared the crap out of me.

"What?" He mumbled.

"You scared me... How long you been awake?" I asked tossing my blanket at the chair and ripping the earphones out of my ears.

"2 am" He answered grabbing my hand.

"And yoube been doing what?" I asked.

"Nothing much really ... watching you sleep"

"As scary as that sound... but cute" I said with a smile.

"Wanna play psp?" He asked.

"Sure"

He patted his bed side signalling me to crawl into bed with him, and so I did.

"So why did you mumbled : Ohh Harry in your dream?" He asked as we were playing some driving game.

"I did NOT" I cried out as my car had fallen over.

"HAH! Gotcha" He said with a smile and leaned his head on my shoulder, it sent shivers down my spine.

I really did like him. He was everything I wanted and at that point I had no clue why I hadnt just jumped into the relationship with him.

Allthough I didnt get why he would want me, I mean, Im just a rich ass girl from Norway its nothing special about that.

I kissed his head and mumbled:

"Your cute.. you know that?"

"Oh yeah, thats what girls always say... but it matters more when you say that" He said kissing me.

"No I dont want to take a pregnancy test on Julie tomorrow morning" Said Dannys doctor who stood in the door frame watching us.

"Naah dont worry, not yet" I answered turning his psp off jumping out of bed.

"I need to take an extra x-ray of your head so we have two nurses coming in to take you there" She said.

I crawled up in my chair watching them unlock his bed and he turned my way making a face.

Looking at my watch I gasped. We had been playing psp for 3 hours.

At 8 Tom came in seeing only me there playing Dannys psp.

"DAMN IT" I cried out and looked up.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh nothing... Crash Bandicot or whatever his name is wouldnt drive where I told him to so some flower had to eat him" I mumbled.

"Wheres Danny?"

"Surgery"

"What?"

"They found something in his head they had to fix, or else he would die from lack of blood to his brain or something like that"

"Thats a complicated surgery"

"Yeah, Mrs Jones was notified about it when they found it and told her the consequences"

"What are they?"

"He may never wake up, he might turn brain dead, die..." I mumbled feeling the tears press on.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" Said Justin.

The whole gang was gathered in his room when the clock stroke 9 am, I sat in my chair watching them

I just told them about the whole surgery that was going on. Right before he was taken away from me to the surgery room they told me the surgery could be going on for a long time.

"How long?" I asked crossing my arm while biting my lip.

"Could go on til 6 this after noon... I dont know" Dannys doctor told me.

"Okey" I mumbled and looked down.

"Dont worry" She said patting my shoulder.

Yeah missy, so easy for you to say! I huffed as I kissed Dannys cheek.

He was already a bit woosy.

"Waaaaheeeey" He cried out as they wheeled him out of the room.

"So we need to wait here for hours?" Asked Giovanna.

"Most likely" I answered.

"Fine with me" She said leaning back. Tom smiled at her.

I knew she had been very supportive of him and the group. Never a bad word about things from her.

The clock stroke 3 and nothing was said about the surgery, Dougie and Justin had gone off to get everryone else some food. Tom was readin while a sleeping Giovanna rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry was playing Dannys psp and I was pacing back and forth.

Justin and the others was due to fly to Glasgow in 4 hours and I was worried they would be saying no to another show.

This whole thing was just too much for me.

I had talked to Mrs Jones around 2, and she was due to be arriving at the hospital around 10 later on that night.

At 5 nothing more had been happening and I was starting to get worried.

- 7 months later -

That surgery Danny had back in london had put him in a coma for 1 month.

I was on tour for a while after that in europe with Nsync. And when I got back my mother called me saying I had to gotten invited to a norwegian musical show that was going to put out the old singers in norway and they were having other young artists to represent them. I had asked Danny to come along with me to the show and most of all to norway.

After telling him about the show he started acting weird and I had every intention to find out what it was that had made him so weird.

I was just weeks away from finding out. The show came and in the middle of the show when one artist was to sing on old song.

Every part in my body went numb.

Out came Danny, and the song he sang.. he sang it in norwegian.

"Now... a few months ago a beautiful girl moved into our apartment complex and I made every move on her, just a few weeks after that I got into a car accident and she said directly from Manchester arena on stage to me the game was over

and she was mine. Now .. since Julie told me about this show, I started learning norwegian to sing this song, a part of this tells you guys how I feel about her. Hun er det vakrest som fins og jeg er glad du er min"

He started singing the song and the moment he did my eyes ran over with tears. For the weeks he knew about the show he had learned norwegian for me.

Tom turned towards me and smiled.

"He did this for me" I said.

"See why he liked you?" He asked. I nodded and turned towards the stage again. But I couldnt see Danny.

When I managed to locate him again I smirked, he stood now infront of me singing.

He took my hand and leaded me towards the stage.

The song came to an end and as the final part of it was over he leaned in.

"Your the most beautiful person ever and I love you" He said giving me a big kiss infront of everybody.

At that point I couldnt control my emotions and my face looked like it had been dragged through a storm of water.

Aftwards I was a bit mushy so I kept my butt away from everyone. Walking outside the building we were in I sat down.

"He does like you, too much" Said someone and I looked up.

There stood mum.

"Your here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw the performance from Danny, he is a keeper" She said sitting down next to me.

"I dont know, he is one amazing guy"

"He contacted me right after I knew you had told him about the show, and I sent one of my friends over to teach him norwegian and the song, she told me he could only talk about you and the song, the song and you. You must have done a good job getting him hooked on you"

"I never did anything, I fell in love with him when I met him but I was so unsure of what It could lead to or he would be like my last boyfriend"

"He is not like Erik, this is one better catch than he was"

"You really think so?"

"I know it, his eyes tells it, if he could, he would marry you right away and move to honolulu on the spot"

I looked at her and smiled, she really did know the answers to it all.

And she was right about Danny, he was amazing. More than I ever wanted.

He made me happy and made me want to be who I was.

When I got inside again with my mom I sat down next to Danny and took his hand.

"Thank you" I said to him and gave him a kiss.

"Your welcome, I just wanted to do this as a li-" He started off.

"Not the song, for being who you are, mom is right, your amazing" I said biting my lip.

"Now thats what make a guy mushy" Said Dougie and rested his head on Harrys shoulder while wiping his eyes.

"Now dont get too gay man" I said to him and everyone laughed.

When the show finished me and Danny went back to mum and dads place.

My brother was fast asleep in his bed so I didnt go to see him.

"Wanna go to bed?" I asked as we stepped into the hall and kicked our shoes off.

"I wanna stay up a little longer, talk to your parents" He said squeezing my hand.

"Now first Im gonna take a shower- " "your welcome to join if you want to" I whispered in his ear.

"You .. what?" He asked in shock. This is the first step I had taken since we got to together.

"Well be back soon for a midnight snack" Said Danny to my mum and she laughed noddin to us. I led him downstairs to the bathroom there.

We undressed soon and stepped into the shower. He started kissing my neck gently and I moaned as I felt his lips touch my skin.

"Aaah" I moaned and I could hear him giggle.

He pushed me up against the wall and I kissed him passionatly as he got to his spot on me. It felt so good.

"Oh man" I said with a smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Just too good to be true, and too damn good its with you... that rhymed as well" I said and chuckled.

"Baby you have no idea how much Ive dreamed of doing this with you and all those night alon-"

"Youved waxed the pole thinking of me?" I asked with my arm around his shoulder and he looked into my eyes nodding.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled with a smirk.

Danny Jones had waxed his pole late at night thinking of me.

The next day when I got home from shopping with some friends I found the house pit dark.

Besides the tv on and a bottle of wine on the table.Danny was on the couch watching the Simpsons.

"Hey honey" I said sitting down.

"Sweety" He said giving me a kiss.

"So wheres mum and dad?" I asked patting his foot.

"Hotel, romantic weekend"

"What?"

"Yeah, well I got talking with your mother and she said me and you could use a weekend together, so I sent them off to a spa in some town called... well I have no clue actually... but we got the house to ourself ... can do whatever... have dingdong time together, you know what, watch loads of movies, party... what do you wanna do?"

"How about hot steamy sex, cuddle up watch movies and eat loads of greasy stuff..?"

"Sounds good to me... how about the that steamy sex now?"

I nodded and we ran on tiime to my bed, he was in it undressed before I had reached the door handle to my room.

Walking in I had to hold myself from peeing my pants, he layed flat on the bed waiting for me.

"Cute" I said and got into the bed laying on top of him. He fumbled with my bra and took that off before we rolled around.

I once again couldnt believe I was in bed with mcflys number one hunk.

"I like" I said as he kissed my neck and down to my waiste.

"Believe me... Im just getting started" He mumbled between each kiss.

"Bring it on Jones" I said with a giggle as he tickled me.

1 hour later I cuddled in his arms playing with his fingers.

"So we really do have the house to ourselves?" I asked as he was driving his fingers up and down my arm gently.

"Yep, your brother is having a weekend with his lads at some guys house and your parents are away" He said.

I turned around looking at him.

"Wanna order pizza and watch football?"

"Damn right, as long as I get to hump you if my team wins or your team wins"

"I cant say no to having hot steamy sex with uks hottest guy" I said pulling on his shirt.

God he smelled good.

"HAH!!! IN YOUR FACE" He yelled as Rosenborg had just shot in the 4th goal and Brann was beat once again.

"Seriously you need to stop drinking redbull" I said laughing.

"I get excited during matches" He said pulling me into his arms.

BRRRRRING!

"Ah man.. probably Tom calling to see if Ive knocked you up" He said flicking his phone open.

- Hey there Fletcher!

- No! She is not in the hospital.

- Oh come on. I do like her.

- Shut up!

- Right. See ya guys on monday.

- Bye.

"Im not gonna ask what" I said pulling myself up from the couch. The door bell had just rung and it ment pizza.

"Pizza?" He asked.

"Yep"

"Sweet"

I payed the guy and went back to the couch.

"Time for the notebook" I mumbled and shoved the dvd into the dvd player.

"Ah man.. one of those chick flicks where I would end up crying my shirt off at the end?" He asked.

"You cry at chick flicks?"

"No I dont"

"Hah! You just said you did"

"Did not"

On Monday Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked out of the plane ready to have our passports checked.

Some press people were already tucked around to snap a shot of the famous Jones and his new gal.

I grinned as he licked my ear and we continued walking towards passport control.

Getting through that we picked up our baggage and went out to meet Tom.

"Look whos grinning... you got a lot of booty this weekend" Said Tom and smiled.

"Hell yeah" He said and smacked my arse.

"So then straight to party in the park?" I asked.

"Yep, Friday night is needed to be played, Dougie and Harry went there when I drove off here to pick you up" said Tom and picked up two of my bags.

Since they were already talking about the new album I plugged in my ipod and started singing along to Friday night.

"Nonono nothings wrong with dreaming... " I sang as loud as I can.

I knew Tom and Danny had turned their attention towards me and now were amused by me dancing halfly and singing as much as I could to the song.

"Now thats the kind of woman I would want" Said someone and i looked up.

"Sorry?" I asked looking at James Bourne.

"I said a woman who wouldnt give a shit about the attention and sing her heart would be my kind of woman" He said again.

"Well stand in line, this ones mine man back off" Said Danny dragging me towards the car.

Party in the park

"And now straight from Norways coldest Danny Jones, his girlfriend, James Bourne and Tom Fletcher has just arrived"

said someone and I looked around.

Cameras flashed and I blinked my eyes, hell I hated being in the center of attention.

I wasnt even used to it. Just a little as I was a dancer and when I was on tour with people who were big they took photos of us at all times.

"I hate this" I mumbled.

"Girl, youll get used to it" Said James patting my shoulder.

"Oh shut up" I muttered walking towards the stage part.

Mcfly wasnt due on til 1 hour later so we sat drinking energy drinks and talking crap. 30 minutes before they were to go on stage I slipped out of that area and went to be in the crowd. Hell if I wanted to be at party at the park I was gonna enjoy it too. Ashanti went on as I came out to watch the show and I groaned.

I couldnt stand her. Well she was a good singer but her music was the type you would wanna block your ears with glue to listen to.

She did her thing and on came Son of dork, James waved at me from where I stood and I smiled. It was cool to know those big stars but it had its cost.

As I was waving back some girl behind me chucked a bottle at the back of my head and I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"He was like so not waving at you so why do you like wave back?" She asked.

Sheesh! Teenie fans!

"Because I felt like it now take your fucking bottle and shove it up where the sun dont shine" I muttered.

I turned back to watch the show, couldnt stand those fans who would beat the fucking shit out of people if they got the sniffle in who you knew in the business.

I banged along to Sick and watched as they walked off at the end of the song. On came Mcfly and the crowd went from wooho to OH MY FUCKING GOD IM GONNA WET MY KNICKERS!

It creeped me out to be honest.

"HEY PARTY IN THE PARK!" Yelled Danny into the mic and his eyes met mine. He winked and I giggled like a school girl.

This was awesome after all.

"Now that wink was for me" I said to the girl behind me.

"Whatever"

"Sucker" I mumbled and turned back.

Enjoy the moment while it lasts I told myself.

Mcfly did their game on stage and Brooke Hogan stepped up.

"Now .. I know Julie Danny Jones girl is out here somehwere. Heres the thing girl, one my girls are out sick with the flu, can you fill in?" She said as paul wall came out on stage.

I turned towards the girl who was bitching with me.

"I believe that would be... me" I said and walked through the crowd.

Brooke smiled as she noticed me.

"Clothes are backstage..." She said. And I ran backstage.

Danny was just chatting with Steve Sod.

"Hey honey ... gotta run" I said kissing him before running off.

10 minutes later I walked past the lads in a mini skirt, sneakers and a black cut up top.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn ... Whos that" said a star and I could hear Danny shout to the lad:

"She is mine .. step off"

"Super, Julie is here, now I believe youve seen her with Nsync, she is one hell of a dancer" Said brooke.

I got back with the girls and they started off.

Following the girls was pretty easy.

Done with that I went back stage where I rubbed up to Danny before I sat down on the couch and let my feet up on the table.

I sat talking to Brooke and Paul wall when I noticed James staring up my skirt.

"You do know people can see up your privates?" Asked Dougie.

"What?" I mumbled and pulled my feet away from the table and covered my private area up.

James looked away grinning like someone had handed him Britney Spears naked on a plate.

"Hello .. is there a julie here who danced with Brooke Hogan?" asked a woman with headphones on.

"Yes thats me" I said standing up.

"Great, now ... Hilary duff is delayed at the airport but she is on her way here now, can you step in and dance or something?" She asked.

"What? me? But there are other dancers here..."

"Well the boss saw you on stage and he wants to see you dance on stage as a mid break for the artists... so can you do it.. any song that you want"

"Super, is Nick carter here?" I asked grabbing.

"Yeah, the whole group?" She asked a little puzzled.

"Get them here will ya.."

10 minutes later stood Nick Carter infront of me. I stared at his face as he laughed at something James had said.

GOD he was hot.

"So yeah... you wanted to talk to us..." Said Nick.

"Your ho- I mean... Ive been asked to dance on stage since Duff aint here, you guys still play from black and blue album?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Great, go on stage with me"

"What song?" Asked Brian grabbing a headmic.

"Everyone" I said going out on stage, the introduction to why I was there was said and I was ready.

Danny stood by the stage entrance watching.

The guys walked one by one as I started dancing to the song.

As the song ended we bowed and walked off.

"Thanks" I said taking the towle Danny gave me.

"Never ever again im saying yeah to that, I just wanna be a tour dancer and do my work at universal" I said sitting down again.

"But this means dancing as well" Said James.

"It does yeah, but it makes me look like Im seeking attention, its enough attention dating that nuthead over there" I answered.

"I heard that"

"Love you too honey" I yelled to him.

"Nice, wanna hump hump tonight?" He asked.

"You could have said that over here and not saying it to half the show here man"

He just looked at me before he came running and jumped on me.

"Ohhh my ribs, James help me.." I cried out.

"No" He muttered.

"Ill let you look up my skirt soon" I said.

"Okeh"

Next thing I knew he had picked Danny up by his belt and put him down on the floor.

"Hah" I said looking at Danny who glared at me.

"Your going to get it for that"

"Like I care.. .its not like I wont know what it is ..."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well dude, its kind of easy to guess what your thinking" Said Tom.

He got a weird expression on his face and I giggled.

"Your thinking about sex now ..." Said Dougie.

"Daaamn" Mumbled Dan.

"See" I mumbled patting his shoulder.

3 and half week later

- 4 am -

Nick pushed me closer to his body in the cold rain and I smiled.

He licked his lips and I could see the passion in his eyes as he put his hands on my hips.

"Your the most bea-BRRRRING"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I yelled into the reciever.

"Dang, your not a morning person" Said Danny.

"What the hell is it?"

"Well were shooting little joanna soon .."

"And you called just to tell me that?"

"No, the joanna chick who was due here at 3 didnt show up, she is in the hospital... can you step in?"

"Now this is a nightmare and Im gonna wake up at 9 feeling better..good night"

"Come on honey .. please"

"Im gonna kick your ass, Dougies, toms and Harry in order when I get there.. I will be there in 15 minutes" I said hanging up.

When I walked into the video location I was greeted by Fletch who looked like someone had told him Donald Trump was to give him all his money and stack.

"Im only doing it cuz THAT flatmouth woke me up and I couldnt go back to sleep" I said with a grimace that told Fletch to shut up and nod.

"Hi Honey" Said Danny giving me a kiss. When he turned around I shoved my foot right up to his ass.

"OW"

"I ment what I said" Next up is Dougie" I snorted.

"Hair and Make up" said a chick and I walked over there. Finishing off with that I went to get my bride dress put on.

"Now we have to move fast, we only have the garden to ourselves til 6" Yelled Fletch. As I managed to squeeze into the dress I walked to find Fletch and the guys.

They stood by the car waiting for me.

"Now we have to go soon and meet up with the tea-" "Woah" Said the guys when I met them.

"Good.. dougie.. turn around.." I said, he did as I said and I kicked his ass even harder.

"OW DAMN IT" He cried out.

"Next up is Tom" I said getting into the car with a smirk. It was paying off to be the girl in the video.

"No.. seriously.. Im not getting into that car with her..." Begged Tom.

"I wont kick you yet..." I said to him.

With a little kiss and make up he crawled into the car with us others and we went off to the location they were to film the first and last scenes of video.

First intro of the song was me and my so called fake dad walking down the aisle towards Tom first of all. It was going to switch between the boys.

Yeah, believe that. Me marrying 4 hot lads at the same time. Who wouldnt wanna? To hell with that I would take them all if I could.

But then again back to reality I was only dating one of them. Damn it!

We shot the other scenes with Dougie and Harry then the last part when I stood up there with Danny and the last lines of the song shot through the air with Tom standing next to singing them and Danny kissed me.

And I'm starting to believe that danger's never near,When Joanna is here.

After the wedding shots we went back to the location spot for the other stuff and we had to change again.

This time I was going to some fun fair with Harry. He was going to win me some big teddy.

I had just put on my outfit for the fun fair shot when I saw Tom standing talking to Fletch.

Sneaking up to him I pulled my foot back and sent it flying into Toms ass.

"HAH! Gotcha for having to drag me out of bed at 4 in the fricking morning.. Harrys left now..." I said flicking my hands together as I was trying to get flour of my hands and marching off.

Getting to the fun fair I saw all the fans that had been picked out for the shot.

I smiled as I saw him standing talking to some fans who were at some winning stand thing.

So as I had done with the others I walked up to him and swung my foot to his arse.

"There.. done" I said walking off again leaving him alone with his fans to crie out in pain.

The next morning they had done all filming and I went home to bed.

As I arrived aroundn 5 that morning I kicked my shoes off went into the bedroom and fell onto the bed.

BRRRRRRRRING!!!

"Aaah what now, I spend all day and night filming my boyfriends bands new single video and now at 5 in the morning 25 hours later someone has the flipping nerves to call me when I wanna curle up under the covers and sleep til new years"

I muttered as I went into the living room and picked up my phone.

"Hello sweety" Said Danny.

"Your CALLING ME AGAIN? DANNY!!!" I yelled.

"Im sorry... I couldnt sleep and I was wondering if we could go out to eat breakfast"

"You live next door... you could have knocked you twat" I muttered.

"Fine" He said and I heard a knock on the door.

As I opend up I glared at him angerly and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Wanna go to McDonalds?"

"Fine, but when I get back im going to bed, Im calling in to tell them why as well Im not coming to work" I said grabbing my jacket pulling my shoes on.

"Good"

I was too tired to even care about having a conversation with him on the way to McDonalds.

"So what do you wanna eat?" He asked as we stood to get the orders done.

"Big mac large, sprite" I answered killing a yawn.

"Ill have the same"

As Danny stood to get the food I went to find a table, with my luck it was right next to 3 chicks who just LOVED Danny and his ass.

Not bothering with it to defent the fact that I was his girlfriend I looked out the window and watched as London woke up, people rushing to get to work, the cops obviously on the search for a missing person, some people who were out to get money from others. All in all a typical morning.

"So... were going on tour in a month" He said as the chicks had managed to touch him all over taken a photo with him.

"Cool" I mumbled.

"I want you to come with us" He said taking a big bite out of his burge and looked at me.

"I dont think I can" I answered not looking at the girls behind Dannys back taking photos of his arse.

They do all to get a photo of their man of the years body parts. What next? His armpits?!

"Why not?" He asked taking my hand.

"Because I have work, Im a dancer as well.. what if I get a job offer?"

"Maybe you dont.. and you know Fletch will be happy to let you off the hook going on tour with us"

"I still have my job"

"Im sure we can figure something out"

"Maybe we can... but im not so sure its good to spend every waking moment together... youll get sick of me"

"Yet I hunger to see more of you when Im alone"

I looked at him and smiled, he was sweet.

"Alright, Ill see what I can do"

"Awesome" He said smiling. Did that just make his day?

He did suprise me.

When I got back Danny asked if I wanted to come sleep in his bed.

It was another step in the right direction, We had been dating for a few months now and I hadnt been inside his flat yet.

Better yet not been in his bed.

I gladly accepted the offer of getting sleep in there and joined him inside his flat.

Smiling when I stepped inside I looked around. It was really clean, plants over the place.

His windows showing the clear sun creeping in over London leaving little dots of hope for a sunny afternoon.

Bruce springsteen posters on each wall. His kitchen was even clean. And I knew he was terrible of making any food so I didnt think much of that.

He took my hand as I kicked off my shoes and led me towards his bedroom.

"Shower first?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Another round of hot steamy sex in the shower with my man.

Who could say no to that?

If you feel the same way,

then how can we be friends?

He's right you know, we can't go on like this.

And oh I'd try to give you everything

and if I fail, well then I fail, but at least I gave you something I could put my trust in.

"Wake up" whispered someone in my ear.

"Whaa?" I snorted out and opend my eyes.

I heard someone familiar play on the radio.

"IS THAT CARTEL?" I shouted shooting out of the bed.

"Yeah, Its cartel" Said Danny smiling at me dacing around to the song.

"I loooooooove them" I said as I spun around during the chorus.

"Ooh naked Julie in Dannys room" Said someone and I looked up.

"Im wearing his boxers and my bra" I said to James and glared at him angrily.

"So.. your still half naked"

"Dont care.. Cartel is playing" I mumbled.

"Theyr playing tonight down at G6" Said James sitting down Dannys bed.

"Are you serious?" I asked in the middle of a headbang.

"Yep, got tickets for the whole gang" He said pulling them out.

In the next second I sat on his lap kissing his face.

"You fucking rock" I said, James didnt seem to mind me on top of him like that.

"And I dont?" Asked Danny.

"Oh you do rock more than blondie under me, honey"

A month later as I hadnt been able to get out of work for the while I was supposed to go with them, I stood ready to kiss my boyfriend goodbye.

When I stood in the cold rain outside the tourbus ready to drive the boys off I had no idea of what was going to happen 2 weeks later.

Everything would be torn away from my life.

"All packed... " Danny said pulling his wet hair away from his eyes smiling.

God he looked so hot soaking wet.

"Im sorry I couldnt go along, but I will fly out when i get some time off" I told him.

"Sounds great, I will call you tonight when we arrive in liverpool..."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled.

"Dont cheat on me" I told him.

"I wont"

"Good"

- 2 weeks later -

"Mrs Jones, Hi" I said as she stood outside my door.

"Hey, I was meaning to call you, but Danny told me I had to not do that"

"Oh?"

"Yeah he wanted me to stay here and take care of you"

"This just came in ...-"

"Cool"

"On the way to Newcastle for their two night gig the tour bus slid off the road and got completely crushed... Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd and Tom Fletcher are brought to the hospital badly damaged from the crash...

There was a trailer that slid off at that point of the crash and the driver was luckily saved from it with none other than a concussion. Now the Mcfly boys are all damaged so badly there is only a little chance of them surviving this. Tonight Daniel will be flown down to london as he got more damages from the crash then the other boys"

Mrs Jones and I stopped completely frozen.

"They crashed?" I asked tears swelling up in my eyes.

Dont let him be dead! Dont let him be dead! I told myself walking over to my house phone to call universal getting information on it.

I knew Mrs Jones was quietly following the conversation I had with the people down at Universal.

"Yeah okey.. Ill let her know"

I hung up and looked at Dannys mother.

"Well its true what they said on the news... Danny was more crushed from the accident and has a tiny and I mean TINY chance of surviving it" I said.

She broke out crying when I told her what the people had said. Fletch had been in a car behind the bus when it happend and had gotten out of it with only some broken fingers sliding off the road.

Every hour the company called us with news from it. Every hour the hope sank of seeing Danny alive when he arrived at ten that night in London.

"We should drive down to the hospital" I told her around 9 that night.

Arriving there we got directed to a ward where we were supposed to wait.

Doctors ran past us every minute setting up the arrival of Danny and infact the other boys. 4 helicopters were sent to Newcastle to bring them all down here.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going pop out of my chest.

I looked at the clock.

21.45 pm.

In a matter of minutes one helicopter was landing on the little tarmack on top of the hospital bringing out one of the boys.

"Mrs Jones?" someone said and we both jumped out of our seats.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Danny is landing now in a matter of mintues and if you want to you can go up to watch the landing" Said a doctor.

"Thanks, Can Julie, his girlfriend be there too?"

"Thats alright"

We followed the doctor up to the top of the hospital and outside. The rain was pouring down on us.

A flappering sound shot through the air and I looked up. My heart sank to my feet and I squeezed his mothers hand lightly.

The lights from the helicopter came closer and closer, 5 people stood ready to get him out of the helicopter.

It landed and everyone ran to get him out and on to the wheelbed thing they had ready.

Soon after a body was put on it and wheeled towards us. I gasped and clutched onto Mrs Jones as I saw Danny.

His body wasnt to be recognized, his face was bloody, his nose was crushed, his eyelids were blue and his hair was pulled back and covered in blood.

I dont wanna tell how the rest of him looked like.

"You can watch the landings, Harry is coming now" Said the doctor.

The next helicopter landed and brough out was Harry now, he was awake at least.

He smiled lightly and cried out in pain as he was wheeled past us.

"This cant be happening" I said.

"Believe it or not but it can happen..." Said Mrs Jones.

Dougies helicopter landed next on the little tarmack place they had. He was just as badly injured as Danny. He wasnt awake either.

His left arm was completely crushed and bloody, his face was covered in blood as well.

When Tom landed I smiled, he was smirking at us when he was was wheeled past us, but he didnt look that well. His right leg was in a cast and his face looked like someone had used a bat on his.

"Lets go inside" Said Mrs Jones.

Dear god! Let them all live, save their lives! Keep Danny alive! Please! I thought as we were escorted down to the place they had placed the boys.

I went to see Harry as I knew he was awake.

"Hey" I said and sat down. His left leg was covered in white and so was his left arm. Looking at him I wanted to yell.

His face was so bloody. And his nose was crushed.

"Hey you" He said with a smile and clutched his stomach in pain.

"How badly injured are you all?" I asked.

"Very, and the crash... god.. Im gonna have troubles sleeping for the next few months" He said.

"What happend?" I asked.

"We had almost reached Newcastle when the road suddenly disappeared. The tour bus fell down and got completely crushed, we landed on different places, but Danny ...He .. was thrown out of the bus window and caught under the bus" He said, I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh god" I mumbled.

"Yeah... I just hope he lives through the night"

"Me too"

I stayed for a little while longer, after that I went to see Dougie, he was put in a respirator and so was Tom.

Danny on the other hand.

He was in a coma.

When I got to his room I saw Mrs Jones with Vicky now sitting on both sides.

"Sweety, come here" Said Mrs Jones.

"No.. He is your son and her brother.. Im gonna go see if I can find a couch to sleep on.." I said to her smiling.

"Thats just not gonna happen.. he is your boyfriend.. come in here" Said Vicky. I walked slowly into the room my eyes fixed on Dannys body.

I just couldnt get myself to look at his face, the same face I had kissed goodbye 2 weeks ago in the pouring down rain.

He looked so happy, so into getting on tour and play for his fans and send out his music.

And now... here he and the three other was in the hospital so beat up after a huge crash.

But the ones who were most hurt and figthing for their lives was Danny and Dougie.

Tom would survive this. I knew that.

He was strong enough for it.

But Danny?

What would happen if he took his final breath and left me, left his family, friends and the fans.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mrs Jones.

"N-no" I stuttered figthing to keep the tears back.

"Well get through this together, Danny will survive" Said Vicky putting an arm around me.

"Yeah... but i dont know if I should believe that he will... you see his face and he was caught under the bus. That is pretty heavy to have over you"

"I know honey" Said Mrs Jones signalling me to sit down in the chair next to her.

We sat there the rest of the night holding Dannys hand,talking about him.

Mrs Jones and Vicky told me about when he grew up.

The other little band he had, the rise to fame, his friends, school.

I just knew then that if he didnt survive this.. i wouldnt know how to live anymore.

All this time I had fought against not liking him and now.. when I got him he was ripped away from me.

So fast.

So little time.

I hated god for doing this to me and his family.

"I think im gonna go and get something to eat" I said.

"Ill come with you, want something mom?" Asked Vicky looking at her mum.

"Just a soda and a sandwich" Answered Mrs Jones.

"Alright, well come up with it when we have eaten" I said smiling. Yet my heart hurt so badly seeing Danny in a fake coma.

We had gotten our food on a tray and found a table when Vicky looked at me like she was going to tell me to go home and sleep.

"You know.. ever since you moved into the apartement next to him he was hooked on you" She said taking a bite out of her pizza slice.

At that point I regretted saying to myself she looked like a malibu bimbo in the car dealer store she worked.

I smiled at those words she told me.

"He has never liked a girl like he has liked you, other girlfriends was dumped fast when he got tired of them or they acted it all out because of his fame, and then came the girl who broke his heart... Im glad he has found someone who loves him for who he is and not his money or his looks"

"At first I thought I loved him for his looks and his fame, but I dont... its so much more to him that others dont see. He cares for his band members, he would take a bullet for them, he loves his family so much, the music he writes is ment to say something and not just be fun to make, his time goes out to help other get what they need and not just to spend his money on the finest stuff for his new flame"

"I dont think Ive heard anyone point out who he is just like that, never heard it from his girlfriends, now you are a keeper"

I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Not if he dies"

"He wont do that, not yet, but mom and I are prepared if that happens and I hope you are too, this can happen in just a blink because a crazy fan can kill him anything can kill him... He is not like superman"

"True"

We continued to talk a little bit more before we took Mrs Jones food up to her and went to see on the other guys.

"Hey Harry" I said.

"Hey, hows the others?" He asked.

"Respirators"

"All of them?"

"No... Danny was put in a fake coma"

"Oh damn"

"Dont worry, well be here til you guys get well and I heard all your parents are coming in today... and Danny will make it"

"You think so?"

"I have no idea what he will do, but I sure hope he will make it"

I sat down and kept him compay til his parents arrived.

After that I went to see how the two others were.

Dougie was still the same, in a respirator and not awake.

Tom wasnt either.

And I was starting to lose hope.

Were they all gonna die?

I mean Harry seemed fine but the others were so beat up and close to death that it scared the bloody shit out of me.

At any point doctors could be coming to save them cuz their heart beats were dropping.

Each time I thought of it or saw them I wanted to shake them so bad that they woke up and yelled at me for it.

But how would that make a difference? They couldnt do that.

They couldnt tell me to sod off or stop shaking them.

I hated it. Hated what that stupid road had done to them.

When I got back to Dannys room I saw fletch there.

"Im having a press conference in 30 minutes about this" He said.

"To give out the right details?" I asked.

"Yes, to tell the truth"

"Good, the fans needs it"

"I think so too"

30 minutes later

"Ive been asked by Universal to have this press conference regarding the Mcfly boys and what you heard on the news yesterday morning"

Said Fletch and took a break.

"Its true what was said, on the way to Newcastle yesterday morning the tourbus slid off the road ... and almost completely crushed Daniels body, he was thrown out the window and got caught under the bus, the others ended up getting almost crushed too, Daniels situation is life threatening at this moment, when he arrived by helicopter last night he was put in a fake coma to have him sleep and his injures heal as they are supposed to. Dougie is put in a respirator just as Tom is, their both close to death at this point, Dougie had his left arm completely crushed so he needs to have a few surgerys when he wakes up and his jaws was torn up, his lungs was injured as well. Tom got almost all of the downer ribs broken, one of his lungs if I may say crashed, his face was almost crushed to pieces, Harry had been lucky this time, his left arm and leg was broken badly in the crash and his nose got crushed as well, his lungs got injured as well because he landed on the sharp edges of a table on the bus. As for this point I want everyone to leave their families and them alone. No writings about them besides this, no discussions in the paper on who will die or survives, the fans can leave their thoughts on this on the board, I know dougies mum and toms mom will check up on the boards and have their saying to the fans, and I want the boys girlfriends left completely alone, they have all a hard time now and it would be good if they could be left alone to think, spend time at the hospital and do what they need to do to make a living, Im going to make sure this will happen because if the press writes anything the record company will sue them all for amounts of money that they dont have, police men will be set out to watch over the family and the girlfriends will have bodyguards so they wont be attacked by fans, that was all, thank you" Said Fletch and left the room.

I sat back in the chair as I watched it and swallowed to not cry. Why were me and the other girls put on bodyguard watch?

But it would be good, the fans could get angry and try to attack us.

"I need to have mum fly over.. I cant do this alone" I said and looked at the two others.

"You sit here with my son and daughter and I will call her" She said.

"Alright.." I said figthing with the tears again.

I couldnt do this... I just couldnt.

Mrs went outside the room and i could hear small parts of the conversation.

"Your daughter is dating my son.. ... he was in norway yeah... now I believe you have heard the news of a crash last night.. yes... crushed ... she wants you here with us ... broken from it... Im worried about her .. yes, I will tell her.. thank you.. bye"

She came in smiling. HOW the hell could she be so calm with this?

Another 2 months passed along with no change in Dannys case.

He was still in a coma and I spent every waking moment there with him.

The little I left the room was to check on work, shower at home, sleep now and then.

I had had so little of sleep since the accident that I thought at some point I would go out of my mind.

And I knew my mum was going at me with it as well. She, Vicky and Mrs Jones was really worried.

That I knew perfectly well.

When it came to Dannys case the doctors had said things could be coming to change soon.

Tom had woken up 2 weeks after the accident and was now soon allowed to go home.

He had to do some training to work up his body again.

I had gone to visit him a few times, and each time I looked at him I giggled.

Which was good for them all to know, I guess.

His nose had swollen up so it looked someone had glued a potato to his face.

"Oh stop it" He said with a smile each time.

Dougie was still in a respirator.

Harry was allowed to go home 3 weeks after the crash and was now at home in his flat taken care of by his mother.

"How is he?" Asked someone one day I sat by Dannys bed reading a book quietly to myself.

"Still bad" I said looking at Tom. He and his mother had stopped by to check on Dougie and Danny.

"Oh... man I hope he wakes up soon" He said.

"How are you doing?" I asked putting the book away.

"Getting better.. "

"Thats good... I hope Dougie wakes up soon, It doesnt look so good for him" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Turns out his situation is just as bad as Dannys"

"Ah man" He mumbled looking down.

"Honey, you need to go to your appointment now" Said Mrs Fletcher.

"Call me if there is any change on them" He said getting up, he kissed my cheek and walked slowly out of the room with support from his mother.

I turned towards Danny, he looked so peaceful.

"Grab my hand if you can hear me honey" I said putting my hand in his.

I smiled with hope as I did, but it didnt turn out with anything.

Until 3 minutes later.

"Danny?" I said and looked up as I felt his hand squeezed mine with barely any power.

"Squeeze my hand again" I said.

And so he did.

I let his hand go and ran out of the room, finding his doctor I stopped to breath.

"Does it mean anything if Danny squeezes my hand" I asked.

Mrs Jones stopped behind the doctor and turned around.

"He did what?" She asked.

"He squeezed my hand twice" I said.

"When?" Asked the doctor running towards his room. Me and Dannys mom followed.

His doctor did his routine check and I waited.

"If he responded to your question and did so its a good thing, if were lucky he might wake up soon" He said.

I smiled.

Maybe this would turn out good after all.

The next two weeks I walked on clouds.

I knew he would wake up soon.

Or pretty much just hoped he would.

In my own way I was so set on being in that room when he opend his eyes that I spent every waking moment in there with him.

Mom and Mrs Jones had managed to get a room there for me to have when I needed to sleep, which I refused to or had to shower.

They needed to actually drag me out of the room when I had to do that.

"Honey, Its time for some sleep" Said Mrs Jones.

"But what if he wakes up then?" I asked looking at her.

"I will wake you up right away if that happens"

"Oh .. alright then"

I got up and followed mom to my room.

After a long shower and big pray while showering I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

But the sleep didnt end for that long.

I dont know what happend, all I know is that I had fallen asleep and during that time the others had come into the room to be there.

Without a blink I had shot up and said: "He is gonna wake up now"

And then ran out of the room to get to his room.

I was right about him.

When I got there and had gotten into his room with everyone I looked at him as he suddenly gasped for air and his eyes shot up.

"Oh my god" I heard Vicky cry out.

"Julie... how did you know that would happen?" Asked Mrs Jones.

"I have no idea, I just dreamed Danny doing that" I said walking over to him.

I was crying when I reached out and took his hand.

"Hey honey" I said kissing his cheek.

"Water" He mumbled.

"Sure" I said getting around his bed and filled a glass up.

While helping him drink his doctor came running.

"I was sure this wouldnt happen... how did you guys get here so fast?" He asked walking over to Danny.

"I had a dream of him doing this" I said.

Danny looked at me and carefully smiled.

That smile would be given 10 months later live as well.

"I have no idea what to say" He said checking certain stuff with Danny.

A little while later the doctor pulled us all outside the room.

"What did just happen?" He asked.

"Let Julie explain" Said Mrs Jones.

He turned his look towards me and I suddenly felt like running away from it. Its like he forced me to tell how much candy I had stolen at the supermarket.

I smiled like a little school girl and started giving out this big line on how I had dreamed me shooting up of the bed like that, running to his room and seen him gasp for air liked the way he did.

When I was done everyone looked at me in shock.

"Its not a power or something... I swear to god, it just happend" I cried out.

"I believe that" Said Mom rubbing my shoulder.

"Now how will this go forward?" Asked Vicky.

"I will let him talk to you guys for 10-15 minutes then I will take some x-rays and whats needed, but now when he is better, we have to do a lot of surgerys, he needs physical treatement for a long time it all depends on how well he heals now"

He explained and I nodded. But all I could think about was that he was awake.

HE WAS AWAKE!!! I pretty screamed inside me every 3rd second.

Too hard to believe if you ask me.

Going to fast again? Well I need to. And I have to jump to what happend 10 months later. Well 9 months later.

Not that I gave birth to a little baby.

Well your all wondering how Dougie is.

I cant tell, he is put in a fake coma at this point and we are all worried about him making it.

At this point his parents are still swinging back and forth on this whole thing. I know a lot of people has given up hope on seeing him alive again.

I even dont know what changed, at one point he was doing so well and now.. he is barely hanging on.

So all our thoughts are with him and were there every day.

Every record, release, writing, tours, singles are put off the spot regarding to his life figthing progress at this moment.

The record company are pushing on the boys then. Allthough the suprise is that they are pushing on them to release a single for him.

Which Fletch commented at the hospital 2 weeks after the meeting he had with the bosses.

"I fell off my chair when I heard it, all these years I thought they were braindead when it came to their stars and well being, turns out they do have a brain" He said with a smile and sat down.

We were all there waiting in our own mind to see if Dougie would wake up.

The hope was running out yet again.

His doctor said it could take even years before something happend.

It worried me a lot.

Time to go onto something else so you could at least smile knowing something sweet has happend since the accident 9 months ago.

I was sitting in Dougie room at the hospital when Danny came in on crutches smiling.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey you, guess what?" He said trying to sit down, Tom helped him sit down on the couch and followed his mate down on the couch.

"Your pregnant? Toms gay?Harry has a twin sister?Fletch is a woman?Your mom won a billion pounds?Vicky is married?My mo-" "No" He said with a smile and kicked Tom who was trying to show me the finger for what I asked about him.

"Were going to America"

"What you guys going to do there?"

"Not me and the boys you banana, you and me"

"What the hell?"

"Tyra banks invited you to the show of hers"

"Erhm.. why?"

"Something about Nsync"

"Why on earth would she invite me to the show.. Im not gonna go.."

"NO, you gotta go" Said Tom.

"Is this some kind of corruption?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Answered Harry who had just entered with my mom and Mrs Jones.

They were all smirking like the fit male nurse had mooned at them.

"Fine, Ill go" I mumbled.

"Good, your bags are packed, were leaving tomorrow morning" Said Danny and told Tom to help him up.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yep, your on the show thursday" Said Mom.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked getting up to follow them out after kissing Dougies cheek.

"More than you know" Said Mom.

Her smirk told me one thing. That ment something was going on and I had no clue what It was.

The next day when we arrived in Los Angeles, I had no idea what would happen.

I just moved along to what the others did.

Mom, Mrs Jones, Vicky(who couldnt stop breaking out crying each time our eyes met), Harry and Tom followed to L.A

"I would like to know whats going on" I said as we were going around in Disneyland.

"Naah" Mumbled Danny humping along on his crutches happily.

"You look like someone gave you a right old sweaty shag in the love boat" I said nudging his shoulder.

"We could do that you know" He said with a grin.

"Funny" I mumbled. Did not plan to send him off to the hospital with his hip out of order because I gave him a hot shag.

What I didnt know was that Tyra banks had people all over filming us and what was going down live that night from the podium of the most famous castle they had, I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Who is that?" Asked Mum.

I turned around and saw Donald duck walking over to us.

"Ooh thats Donald" I said jumping up and down.

He stopped infront of Danny who winked at him.

"If you and Donald are having some kind of affair, let me know" I said lookin at him.

- That night -

Since I was busy in my room getting ready for the show at the castle I had no idea on what they prepared for my arrival.

- Castle -

"Im so nervous" I said rubbing his hands.

"Its going to be fine Danny" Said Julies mom smiling at me

"Ready?" Asked Tyra and smiled.

"I think so" I said looking at her.

"This is a wonderful idea, and very cool" She said patting my shoulder.

"So is she coming soon then?" I asked.

"Soon" Said mom.

"I have to go make the scoop on whats going to happen before my people arrives with her" Said Tyra walking off.

The little tv I had inside the castle showed Tyra going on stage.

I was so nervous and thought about the idea, it probably wouldnt run through as I wanted.

Come to think about it .. it was just stupid.

"I dont think i can do this" I said.

"WHAT?" Said Vicky.

"Its just stupid.. Its not going to work.." I said looking at them.

"Your GOING TO DO IT, you hear me.. DO IT or Ill kick you out of the band" Said Fletch.

I looked at him shock.

I had no idea where he had come from.

"Fine"

"This is a very special time for me, because you all know Danny Jone from Mcfly. He contacted me just last month saying I had to help him out with something and when he told me what it was, I pulled some strings and said I had to be there filming every little step that was taken from when the whole british gang arrived here in L.A, now were filming live from Disneyland L.A to show you all whats going to happen in just a matter of minutes. Im so excited im going to cry. Now all I can say is that I want you all to lean back and follow in on this special event" She said pulling away.

- Julies point of view -

When Vicky told me to dress in a fit dress she had with her for me I had asked her if she had gone mad. I mean going to a little show at the sweet looking castle didnt mean I had to wear that dress.

"No, do it, or Ill kick your ass" She said walkin out of my room.

I had taken a shower then, blow dryed my hair and gotten dressed. Some girl had come knocking on my room door saying she would be following me to the show.

"Why?" I asked.

"Danny told me to" She said with a smile.

"Oookey" I mumbled following her to the elevator.

"So where is Danny?" I asked.

"He is waiting for you at the castle"

"Oh, cool, wheres the others?"

"At the castle"

What was going on? I was told to be picked up by Vicky, Tom, Harry and the others down at the lobby and now they were all at the castle.

Didnt they like me?

We walked out of the elevator and I looked around. No one was there waiting for me.

"Heres your ride" Said the girl.

My jaw dropped when I saw what it was.

"Are you sure.. I mean I can just walk" I said looking at the white looking pumpkin thing of carriage, you know the one from cinderella?

It was the exact one.

"Dannys request"

"He is getting weirder by each second that goes" I mumbled climbing in.

What on earth was going on?

I sat in the carriage with folded hands just waiting to be put off so I could yell at him.

"Thank god" I said 6 minutes later climbing out.

"Now I just gotta find out whe-holeymcdonalds" I cried out.

Infront of me was a red carpet rolled out to a stage where Tyra Banks stood waiting. Every eye was focused on me. The boys and the others besides Danny was on stage with her.

The driver pushed me lightly towards the stage and I started walking slowly towards it. When I reached it Tom came to grab my hand and take me up there.

"Im sure your wondering whats going on?" Asked Tyra.

"Yes" I said with a little smile on my face.

"Now this is just not a show to talk to people for what they have gone through, I help others out to, and I have a little suprise for you, look up on the little stage" Said Tyra and so I did.

When I turned my head towars it I saw Danny standing there.

"What the hell..." I blurted out.

"Its not just to get you on her show...It was more than that Julie. I had to do something to get you here and go through with it, just before you arrived I thought I was going to jump from the castle because I was so nervous. I know Ive been working my ass off to get your heart. And now I have. Lately I had gotten more feelings for you. That game yoiu played on me did some wonders. Not only did I have to make you see me but I fell so hard for you" He said walking slowly towards me on one crutch.

"And I know how much time you spent at the hospital so it just proved I had what I needed in my life... you..." He said.

I just kept looking at him.

"Now.." He mumbled.

And got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Im sure my mouth dropped on seeing him down on one knee asking me that.

"Yes" I managed to stutter and in the next second I had a huge ring on my finger and him kissing me.

Now I guess that one apartment at Steptock wouldnt be needed anymore.

x Too be continued x


End file.
